Un destí horrible, un origen pitjor
by BelitBlack
Summary: L'Helena pensava que aniria a Hogwarts, que tot seria perfecte, però ha arribat en un mal any. Per increïble que sembli, l'Umbridge i la fuga d'Azkaban no són el seus pitjors problemes. Descobrir un passat fosc no és res, quan el futur és més obscur.
1. Chapter 1

Una alumna nova, com qualsevol altra que hagi començat per cinquè. Una alumna brillant, agradable i sociable, gens disposada a acceptar les restriccions de les residències. Però el seu passat té una taca fosca, un secret molt ben guardat, tan que ni ella mateixa coneix; però que un cop revelat, li farà la vida impossible.

**Començo la meva primera història, no és especialment bona, i estic segura que un piló de gent ha fet un fanfic d'algun alumne nou de Hogwarts. Però tot i això, res no és el que sembla, i aquesta història ho demostra, amb un gir brusc d'una història sense cap mena d'originalitat, a una història que espero que no us hagueu imaginat.**

**BUeno, millor paro d'escriure, perquè dubto que ningú ho llegeixi i em sento tonta "parlant" sola.**

**Els persontges pertànyen tots a la J. K. Rowling, menys els que m'he inventat jo.**

Va obrir els ulls amb mandra i va mirar el rellotge de la tauleta de nit. Eren les 10:15.

Massa aviat per a ella, des que havia començat l'estiu havia renunciat a aixecar-se abans de les 12. Així que es va apartar els cabells despentinats de la cara mentre es tapava amb els llençols un altre cop.

Però l'òliba va tornar a colpejar la finestra impacient.

-Mama deixa'm, vull dormir.

L'òliba va seguir instint fins que per fi l'Helena es va aixecar. Aleshores al mirar per la finestra es va adonar que el soroll que li impedia dormir no tenia res a veure amb la seva mare, era una òliba negra que la mirava fixaments amb uns ulls taronges oberts com plats.

Mai havia sigut el tipus de noia que li feien por els animals o els ocells, però en aquell moment no va poder reprimir un crit. Es va apartar espantada d'aquella òliba que li dirigia una mirada plena d'odi.

Va agafar un penjador de l'armari i la va amenaçar, paro només va aconseguir un altre cop al vidre per part d'aquell estrany animal. Aleshores va obrir la finestra encara amb el penjador com a arma defensiva i l'òliba com a resposta li va mostrar la pota, d'on penjava un pergamí enrotllat segellat amb cera vermella.

A poc a poc es va acostar a l'ocell i li va deslligar el pergamí de la pota. Just en aquell moment l'òliba va aixecar el vol i va desaparèixer cel enllà.

Va treure el segell amb compte perquè no es trenqués, i va llegir el primer full.

_ESCOLA DE BRUIXERIA HOGWARTS_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordre de Merlí de Primera classe, Cavaller de Warlock, Membre d'Honor de la Confederació internacional de Bruixots)_

_Benvolguda senyora Medina:_

_Em plau informar-vos que heu estat admèsa a l'Escola de Bruixeria Hogwarts. Aprofito l'avinentesa per fer-vos arribar la llista dels llibres i el material que necessitareu per seguir les classes._

_El curs comença l'1 de setembre. Espero el vostre mussol abans del 31 de juliol._

_Afectuosament,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta_

Després hi havia tota una llista del material que necessitaria, la que va decidir ignorar fins a arribar a la ronda d'Alla.

Doncs al final no era una òliba, sinó un mussol… Va dir-se a ella mateixa. Y com si de cop hagués explotat alguna cosa, va arrencar a córrer fins a les lleixes i va agafar el primer llibre de Harry Potter. Va començar a passar les pàgines fins que es va trobar una carta idèntica a la seva dirigida al senyor Potter a la pàgina 54.

Sense casi poder respirar, es va dirigir corrents a la cuina buscant als seus pares. Els va trobar esmorzant torrades amb formatge i el seu típic cafè americà amb dos terrossos de sucre.

Va deixa'ls-hi la carta sobre la taula mentre observava el segell de cera que acabava de caure al terra. Va anar repassant els animals de les quatre residències mentre recordava les qualitats de cadascuna.

Gryffindor, fortalesa i coratge; Hufflepuff, justícia i lleialtat; Ravenclaw, intel·ligència; Slytherin, astúcia y disposició a qualsevol cosa para aconseguir els seus fins.

Helena dubtava sobre quin seria el seu lloc, sempre havia sigut forta i havia tingut molt de valor, però també era lleial y estava disposada a treballar molt. A més era molt llesta, segons el psicopedagog del seu institut era superdotada, encara que ella no s'hi considerava; però també tenia una cara fosca, y era molt dura amb les venjances i estava disposada a moltes coses per aconseguir el què volia. Però de tota manera era poc venjativa, només de vegades era molt protectora amb la gent que estimava i no perdonava a qui els hi feia mal.

Tenia una mica de cada residència, així que segurament amb una mica de xerradeta amb el barret podria anar a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw. O això pensava ella.

Va dirigir la seva mirada cap als seus pares, les cares dels quals mostraven perplexitat, sabien que a la seva filla li agradava Harry Potter, però mai havien pensat que estigués tan obsessionada per inventar-se que anava a estudiar a allà.

-Helena, saps que Hogwarts no existeix, ¿veritat?

-¿Penseu que l'he fet jo?- va respondre dirigint els ulls al pergamí.

-Filla, no et preocupis, ja sabem que és difícil avançar un curs, però es pel teu bé. No podies seguir avorrint-te tant a classe, ni treballant tan poc, ni xerrant tant amb les teves amigues.

-Mama, acaba de venir un mussol a la meva finestra y me l'ha donat, si no em vols creure no em creguis. Però és molt difícil ensinistrar un mussol per que es comporti com s'ha comportat abans, i dubto molt que ningú ho hagi fet només per fer una broma pesada.

-I com és que començaràs als quinze anys? No es comença als onze?

No era estrany que la seva mare sabés casi tant com ella de Harry Potter, ja que les dues tenien una memòria prodigiosa, y es sabien de memòria casi qualsevol cosa que haguessin llegit. Y la passió per la lectura de l'Helena havia sorgit dels llibres que li llegia la seva mare de petita, com Harry Potter o La Penya dels Tigres.

-No ho sé- va admetre l'Helena.

- I com pot ser que t'enviïn la carta amb català si són anglesos?

-Segurament, han suposat que no entendria l'anglès.

-Només deixa-ho, d'acord, ja sabem que no t'agrada el teu institut, però hi has d'anar, i inventant-te excuses com aquesta no te n'escaquejaràs.- va intervenir el seu pare.

L'Helena va tornar a la seva habitació, desesperada, alguna cosa li deia que no s'equivocava que aniria a Hogwarts, però la lògica que li deia que era impossible, o més ben dit, altament improbable.

A més, no només hi havia problemes amb l'edat, sinó també amb la llengua.

Per si fos poc, no podia tenir gaires poders, ja que ella mai havia fet res estrany, mai havia utilitzat la magia sense saber-ho. No havia parlat amb cap serp, no havia fet créixer els seus cabells; ni com a mínim havia fet volar algun objecte.

Es va anar a dutxar, per provar d'aclarir les idees abans de tornar a parlar amb els seus pares.

Quan va sortir envoltada amb una tovallola, disposada a dir que havia sigut una broma, va sentir una veu estranya al menjador.

Alguna cosa li deia que abans d'anar a comprovar el què passava s'hauria d'anar a vestir, segurament el sentit comú, però la seva curiositat el va guanyar i es va encaminar cap al menjador.

La bruixa que hi havia al menjador era la Minerva McGonagall, una dona d'uns setanta i tants anys, amb el cabell negre recollit en un elegant monyo amagat sota un barret verd. Portava unes ulleres quadrades, que li conferien un aspecte sever.

-He vingut a informar-los que la seva filla ha sigut admesa a l'escola de màgia i bruixeria Hogwarts. El seu cas és una mica especial, perquè fins queno va venir a Londres aquest estiu ningú va detectar els seus poders, ja que com deveu suposar no hi ha cap escola de màgia a la península.  
Si els hi sembla bé, començarà directament pel cinquè curs, que és on hauria d'anar per l'edat que té. Tenint en compte les seves capacitats creiem que en faria prou llegint els llibres dels cursos anteriors per assolir el nivell necessari. Tot el que podeu necessitar està a la ronda d'Alla – va explicar allargant un paper amb una direcció de Londres – pregunteu al taverner.  
Ah, i suposo que l'Helena no té el nivell necessari d'anglès, per aquest motiu he portat això –va dir mentre es treia una proveta amb un líquid blau elèctric amb taques grogues de sota la capa – si s'ho pren dominarà l'anglès com si fos la seva llengua materna.

Els pares de l'Helena encara estaven bastant confosos, però van acceptar el paperet i la proveta fingint comprensió i tranquil·litat.

Mentre s'aixecava disposada a marxar, els va informar que per anar a l'escola havia d'anar a l'andana 9 i ¾ de l'estació de King's Cross a les 11 el dia u de setembre, y que un cop a Hogwarts, hauria de seguir als de primer.

L'Helena encara estava en estat de shock, parada davant de la porta amb només la tovallola, sense poder creure's el que acabava de sentir. Quan la McGonagall s'hi va acostar ella li va cedir el pas amb educació, y va rebre un càlid somriure encoratjador a canvi, que va respondre casi inconscientment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Segueixo aquí per complaure als meus lectors inexistents, pero perseverants. I demostrar que jo també ho soc, acabant de penjar aquesta història, encara que segueixi sense ni un review! ;D  
Per això us deixo el nou capítol, i cada review que rebi, voldrà dir que penjaré el següent capítol un dia abans. Si com em diu tota la lògica, no en rebo cap, el penjaré el dia 25.**

**UN petó pels meus lectors indisposats a treure'a la capa d'invisibilitat.**

L'Helena es va aixecar a les sis i mitja, disposada a unes hores de lectura. Els seus pares encara no entenien l'important que era la màgia per a ella, i creien que enlloc de passar-se el dia a l'hotel llegint, hauria d'anar amb ella a visitar Londres.

Ja havia acabat tots els llibres fins a quart, i havia posat en pràctica tots els encanteris que hauria de saber fer. Se'n sortia especialment bé amb les transfiguracions, i gracies a això sempre que necessitava alguna cosa ho tenia tan fàcil com transfigurar una fulla, un paper del terra o qualsevol cosa que trobés per allà.

Només faltaven dos dies per l'u de setembre, però l'Helena encara pensava que no encaixaria i que es quedaria enrere.

Sabia que tenia avantatge respecte als de primer, ja que al no ser de Gran Bretanya, no tenia la Impremta i podia practicar màgia sense preocupar-se. Però de tota manera dubtava que unes setmanes llegint i practicant li conferissin els mateixos coneixements que quatre anys de classes.

Va seguir llegint i informant-se, gracies a llibres com _Hogwarts la Història_, _Història de la màgia del segle V a.C. fins a l'actualitat_, no va treure gaire res de subscriviu-se al Periòdic Profètic, ja que només sortien coses irrellevants i informes mèdics sobre la demència d'en Harry Potter i d'en Dumbledore. Però tot i saber tot el que podia arribar a saber una filla de muggles, encara no l'abandonava la sensació que no es podria adaptar.

El dia u de setembre com sempre, el guarda de l'estació de King's Cross estava fart de sentir crits de mussols. Portava tot el matí veient pilons de nens amb baguls i gàbies amb tot tipus d'animals: des de gripaus i rates fins a mussols cridaners.

A tres quarts d'onze tota l'estació, encara que semblés impossible, es va tornar més sorollosa. Tota la gent que arrossegava els pesats baguls anava corrent d'un costat a l'altre, i quan et distreies un segon, s'havien fos.

Hi havia una família una mica particular, formada per tres germans pèl rojos, dos dels quals eren clavats fins a l'última piga i un pare que tenia els cabells negres amb quatre canes.

L'Helena només de veure'ls va endevinar qui eren, i si no li hagués quedat clar després de llegir el profeta hauria endevinat a quin moment dels llibres estaven. Desitjant conèixer-los es va acostar a preguntar con s'anava a l'andana.

-Perdoneu- va dir acostant-se a en Llopin i als bessons- sabeu com es va a l'andana 9 i ¾? Es que sóc nova i...

-Es clar, només has d'anar cap a la barrera d'allà, si tens por millor que corris una mica. – va dir en Llopin amb un somriure.

-Vols un caramel?- va dir en Fred, o en George,no ho tenia clar, la veritat és que eren impossibles de diferenciar.

-Es clar,- va dir mentre ells reien- però si no us fa res, no me'l menjaré, però si voleu li dono al primer de Slytherin que vegi, de mi segur que no s'esperarà això – vaig dir fent cara de bona nena- a vosaltres se us veu massa el llautó.-vaig afegir amb un somriure.

-Mira George, som famosos, fins hi tot els fills de muggles ens coneixen. Vinga, va, te'n donem un altre si ens promets que també li donaràs a algú de Slytherin.

-No patiu, que jo no me'l menjaré pas, i no sé pas qui més se'l pot merèixer. – va dir mentre es girava en direcció a l'entrada de l'andana.

-I el boig d'en Harry Potter?- Va dir en Fred rient mentre li donava el caramel.

-No em crec res del que diu el Periódic Profètic, els que estan bojos son ells. A, per cert, li donaré el caramel a en Malfoy, va bé?- va dir mentre desapareixia rere la paret i apareixia de nou a l'andana 9 i ¾.

Quan va arribar a l'andana va mirar al rellotge, encara tenia deu minuts.

Com que havia deixat els seus pares mirant el museu egipci, no s'havia d'acomiadar de ningú, i va pujar directament el tren.

Tots els vagons estaven plens menys el del final de tot, on només hi havia una noia rossa despentinada amb uns ulls gegants desorbitats i una expressió semblant a la de una boja. Tot i que potser no ho hauria semblat tant si no portés la vareta rere l'orella o si no portés un collaret de taps de batut de bescuit. Segurament s'hauria quedat al passadís esperant trobar algun altre lloc si no hagués sabut que aquella estranya noia era la Luna Lovegood.

-¿Puc entrar?-va dir mentre obria la porta i entrava el cap.

-Es clar- va contestar la Luna amb una veu aguda con la d'un bebè.

-Hola, jo sóc Helena.

La Luna va respondre a la seva presentació amb un somriure i un jo Luna. I després va seguir llegint la revista que tenia del revés a les mans. Era una mica incòmode estar allà callada, així que va agafar un llibre del seu bagul abans de pujar-lo al porta maletes.

Mentre llegia l'explicació de com fer Felix Felicis, van arribar la Ginny, en Harry i en Neville Longbottom.

-Hola, Luna –va dir la Ginny-; que podem seure aquí amb tu?

La Luna es va limitar a mirar-los a tots i a assentir amb el cap, tornant a concentrar-se amb la revista.

-Gràcies – va dir la Ginny amb un somriure.

Els nois van posar tot l'equipatge al porta maletes i la Ginny va aprofitar per parlar amb la Luna.

-Com t'ha anat l'estiu, Luna?

-Bé, força bé.- va dir sense apartar els seus grans ulls d'en Harry. – Tu ets en Harry Potter...- va afegir.

-Ja ho sé, que ho sóc.

En Neville i jo ens vam haver d'aguantar el riure, mentre la Luna clavava els seus ulls pàl·lids sobre nostre.

-En canvi tu no sé qui ets.

-No sóc ningú –va dir ràpidament en Neville.

-No és veritat- va dir la Ginny en to categòric- És en Neville Longbottom. Neville, et presento la Luna Lovegood; va a la meva classe, però és de Ravenclaw.

-El tresor de l'enteniment val més que tot el firmament- va dir la Luna amb una cantarella abans de tornar-se a amagar darrere la revista invertida.

Mentres es Harry y Neville es miraven amb les celles arrufades, Ginny y jo vam riure. Aleshores Ginny em va mirar estranyada.

-Jo sóc la Ginny; en Harry i en Neville- va afegir senyalant els nois- Tu ets…

-l'Helena.

-De quina residència ets? No em sona haver-te vist mai.

-Sóc nova, encara no tinc residència – vaig afegir amb timidesa- vosaltres sou de Gryffindor, no?

-Si –va dir amb un somriure- no sembles de primer.

-En realitat començaré per cinquè, es que no sóc d'aquí i ningú va notar els meus poders fins ara.

-Espero que vinguis amb nosaltres –va afegir en Neville, somrient.

-Què és això que tens a la mà?- va preguntar en Harry en veure el meu caramel.

-Un caramel d'en Fred i en George, me l'han donat abans, crec que es un Perllongallengua però no n'estic segura.

-Saps que em van regalar pel meu aniversari?- va dir en Neville.

-Un altre Recordatori! –va dir en Harry pensant en aquella bola que l'àvia d'en Neville li havia enviat intentant evitar els problemes que causava la desastrosa memòria del seu nét.

-No, això que no m'aniria gens malament tenir-ne un, després d'haver perdut aquell... No; mira què és...

Va ficar la mà que tenia lliure a la motxilla, ja que amb l'altre estava agafant fort el seu gripau, en Pau/ Trevor (N/T: En els primers llibres posa Pau, i als altres Trevor, no sé com es diu en realitat. )i després de remenar una mica en va treure un petit cactus plantat en un test, però enlloc d'estar recobert de punxes tenia tota la superfície coberta de butllofes.

-És una _mimbulus mimbletonia – _va dir tot orgullós.- és una planta molt poc abundant. No sé ni si tant sols n'hi ha cap a l'hivernacle de Hogwarts- va afegir tot radiant.- Em moro de ganes d'ensenyar-li a la professora Coliflor. El tiet Algie me l'ha portat d'Assíria. Vull mirar de fer que es reprodueixi.

Tots sabien que l'assignatura preferida d'en Neville era botànica, però cap d'ells era capaç d'entendre què hi veia en aquella planta raquítica i esquifida que semblava un òrgan corporal malalt.

-Fa res aquesta planta?- va demanar en Harry.

-Una pila de coses!- va contestar en Neville tot estarrufat- té un mecanisme defensiu increïble. Té aguanta'm en Pau/Trevor un moment...

Va tirar el gripau a la falda d'en Harry mentre l'Helena començava a amagar-se darrere el llibre, imaginant-se l'atac imminent de la planta.

En Neville es va acostar la planta a la cara i la va punxar amb la ploma. Just en aquell moment de cada butllofa en va sortir un raig d'un líquid verd fosc, espès i pudent. Tota la cabina va quedar plena d'aquell líquid, només se'n van salvar les cares de la Ginny, la Luna i l'Helena.

Aleshores en Neville, que estava completament mullat d'aquell líquid va remenar el cap per netejar-se la cara i els cabells.

-Perdoneu, encara no ho havia provat... No m'esperava que fos tan... Però no patiu, la saba fètida no és metzinosa.

L'Helena sabia que ara vindria la Xo, i que passarien tots vergonya, però sempre havia desitjat veure la cara de la Xo al obrir la porta del compartiment. Al final, va decidir que per a en Harry seria molt millor conservar una mica de dignitat, i com a mínim no anar xop de dalt a baix de saba fètida de _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. En part també perquè en mirar-se els seus cabells, normalment negres, arrissats i brillants s'havien trobat amb una pasteta verda pestilent.

-_Purgo.- _va dir movent la vareta.

En el moment que va quedar tot net es va obrir la porta del compartiment.

-Hola Harry... Res, només venia per saludar –va afegir mirant el gripau que tenia a la falda i la cara de fàstic de tots.

-Ah, hola –va dir tímidament en Harry com si s'hagués quedat sense veu.

-Doncs, res, fins una altra estona!

Amb la cara vermella la Xo se'n va anar. Mentre en Harry lamentava que l'hagués trobat en aquella situació, enlloc enmig d'una xerrada divertida amb gent divertida que es partís de riure per algun acudit que ell hagués acabat d'explicar. Estar amb en Neville i la Luna Lovegood amb un gripau a la mà, no era la classe de situació guai on voldria que el trobessin.

-Perdoneu –va tornar a dir en Neville amb veu compungida.

En Ron i l'Hermione no van aparèixer fins al cap de quasi una hora, quan el carro de llaminadures ja havia estat atracat per l'Helena i casi totes les granotes de xocolata s'havien acabat. La porta del compartiment es va obrir, i van entrar amb en Malifet i un Porcupintí cridaner que vola sortir de la gàbia.

-Estic mort de gana – va dir en Ron, deixant en Porcupintí al costat de la Hedwig i agafant una granota de xocolata.

-Hi ha dos delegats de cinquè per residència: un noi i una noia- va explicar l'Hermione mentre s'asseia entre la Ginny i l'Helena.

-I aviam si endevineu qui és el delegat de Slytherin?- va preguntar en Ron.

-En Malfoy- va dir l'Helena, amb veu pesada com si acabés d'enunciar que s'havia mort algú.

-Evidentment –va dir en Ron amb amargor, i es va cruspir el tros de granota de xocolata mentre n'agafava una altra amb delit.

-I la Pansy Parkinson, aquella foca? Com és que l'han triat com a delegada, si és més curta que un troll amb embòlia cerebral?

-Quins són els de Hufflepuff?- va voler saber en Harry.

-L'Ernie Macmillan i la Hannah Abbott- va dir en Ron amb un fil de veu.

-I l'Anthony Goldstein i la Padma Patil són els de Ravenclaw- va afegir l'Hermione, endevinant la següent pregunta.

-Tu vas anar al ball d'hivern amb la Padma Patil –va dir una veu en to absent.

Tots van clavar els ulls en la Luna, que mirava en Ron sense parpellejar per sobre les pàgines _Del Tafaner_.

-Si, ja ho sé.

-No s'ho va passar gaire bé- li va fer saber la Luna- troba que no li vas tenir gaire consideració, perquè no hi vas voler ballar. A mi no m'hauria sabut greu –va afegir amb aire pensatiu- perquè ballar no m'agrada gaire.

Després de dir això es va tornar a amagar darrere de la revista. En Ron es va quedar mirant-se-la una estona amb la boca oberta, i tot seguit va mirar la Ginny amb expressió inquisitiva, però la Ginny es va limitar a tapar-se la boca amb la mà per aguantar-se el riure. En Ron va remenar el cap perplex, i va mirar l'hora.

-Hem de recórrer els passadissos constantment –va explicar- i podem imposar càstigs a tothom que no es porti bé. Ja tinc ganes d'enxampar en Crabbe i en Goyle fent-ne alguna...

-No tens dreta a abusar del teu càrrec, Ron! -li va dir l'Hermione en un to sever.

-No, és clar, com que en Malfoy no n'abusarà gens...

-Penses rebaixar-te al seu nivell, doncs?

-No, però voldria pillar in fraganti als seus amics abans que ell atrapi als meus.

-Per l'amor de déu, Ron...

-A en Goyle li faré copiar mil vegades la falta que hagi comès. Li farà molta ràbia, perquè no li agrada gens escriure.-Va dir en Ron entusiasmat. Va estrafer la veu fer imitar el to greu d'en Goyle, i, fet una ganyota que volia ser d'esforç, va fer veure que escrivia al aire: No... faré... cara... de... cul...

Tots van riure, però qui va riure més va ser la Luna Lovegood, que va deixar anar una riallada que va fer que la Hedwig es despertés i fes esbategar les ales indignades i que en Malifet s'enfilés al porta maletes amb un esbufec. Va riure amb tantes ganes, que li va caure la revista a terra i li van començar a plorar els ulls.

-Que te'n rius de mi?- va dir en Ron arrufant les celles.

-Cara de cul, diu! –va exclamar la Luna petant-se de riure i agafant-se les costelles.

Tots miraven con reia la Luna, menys en Harry que es va distreure llegint un article que assegurava que en Sírius era un cantant de música lleugera.

-Hi diu res d'interessant? – va preguntar en Ron quan tothom es va haver calmar una mica i en Harry ja tancava la revista.

-Com vols que hi digui res d'interessant? Es del domini públic que _El Tafaner_és una porqueria.

-Perdona –va internevir la Luna, en un to sec, gens somiador- però el meu pare n'és l'editor.

-Vaja –va dir l'Hermione, tallada- . Home, té coses que... Hi ha coses que no estan malament...

-Me la tornes, siusplau? –va dir la Luna amb fredor mentre arrencava la revista de les mans d'en Harry. Va tornar a la pàgina de les runes antigues i va girar la revista amb un gest decidit.

-Per cert, –va dir en Ron posant-se l'última granota de xocolata a la boca- tu qui ets? –va dir mirant a l'Helena.

-Sóc l'Helena Medina, sóc nova.

-Ah, jo sóc en Ron Weasley.

-Tu fas primer? –va preguntar l'Hermione molt estranyada.

-No, faig cinquè. –va respondre una mica tallada per les preguntes tan directes.

-Que anaves a una altra escola? Ets de beauxbatons o de Dumstrang?-va seguir l'Hermione amb l'interrogatori.

-No, com que sóc filla de muggles, i al meu país no hi ha cap escola de bruixeria mai havia anat a cap escola fins ara.

L'Hermione encara tenia els seus ulls clavats en ella, i la mirava de fit a fit com si fos un animal estrany d'un zoològic. Els altres no sabien què dir, i estaven allà parats mirant-se l'Hermione esperant que digués alguna cosa.

-Passa alguna cosa? –va atrevir a preguntar l'Helena al cap de cinc minuts.

-No, res... Es que juraria que he vist la teva cara a algun lloc, però em dec estar confonent.

Un silenci incòmode es va apoderar del vagó, però es va trencar uns segons després quan la porta es va obrir i va entrar en Malfoy seguit de prop pels seus guardaspatlles: en Crabbe i en Goyle.

-Què voleu? –va dir en Harry agressivament abans que en Malfoy obrís la boca.

-Una mica d'educació Potter, o t'hauré d'imposar algun càstig –va dir un Malfoy arrossegant la veu.- pensa que sóc delegat, cosa que tu no ets, i que per tant estic facultat per castigar qui no se sàpiga comportar, cosa que tu no pots fer.

-Ja ho sé –va fer en Harry- però com que ets un imbècil, cosa que jo no sóc, m'agradaria que ens fessis el favor d'anar-te'n i de deixar-nos en pau.

Van riure tots excepte la Luna que encara estava immersa en la lectura de _El Tafaner_, i l'Helena que havia posat cara de sorpresa. A en Malfoy se li va fer un rictus als llavis.

-Potter, què se sent havent quedat per sota d'en Weasley?- li va demanar.

-Calla, Malfoy –va dir l'Hermione conscient de que acabava de posar el dit a la nafra.

-Em sembla que he tocat un punt delicat. Estàs avisat Potter, si no vols que et tracti com un gos, t'aconsello que miris de portar-te bé.

-Perdona –va intervenir l'Helena en to adulador- tu... vostè és en Draco Malfoy, el fill d'en Lucius Malfoy? –va dir amb adoració.

-Si, pel què veig Potter, comences a fer-te amb gent una mica més llesta.

-Em pot firmar un autògraf, senyor Malfoy? –va dir allargant-li un paper i una ploma- Vol una granota de xocolata? Uix, s'han acabat –va afegir amb pena, aleshores es va treure un caramel de la butxaca, el qual en Harry va reconèixer a l'instant.- té, agafi un caramel, són els millors que he provat mai, segur que li encantaran.

En Malfoy va acceptar el Caramel i se'n va anar mentre el desembolicava i se'l posava a la boca.

-Vinga, ràpid, qui us cau pitjor? En Crabbe o en Goyle? –va dir l'Helena quan la porta es va tanca tornant a fer servir un to normal.

-En Goyle. –va assegurar la Luna traient el cap de darrere la revista.

L'Helena va cridar un moment en Goyle y parlant un altre cop amb un to adulador, li va entregar el caramel. En Ron, en aquell moment va reconèixer l'embolcall platejat dels caramels.

-Són Perllongallengua! –va exclamar mirant com l'Helena reia.

-Quan creieu que tardaran a adonar-se'n? –va preguntar en Harry amb un somriure.

Es va sentir un crit i bastant rebombori al passadís, i no van necessitar treure el cap a fora per saber que havia passat. Just en aquell moment van entrar a l'estació de Hogsmeade.

L'Hermione i en Ron se'n van anar per complir el seu deure com a monitors. Mentrestant els altres van baixar, en Harry es va mirar la Professora Grubbly-Plank, pensant on era en Hagrid.

-Quan arribis, mira el llibre d'Animals fantàstics i on trobar-los, i veuràs que tu i la Luna no sou els únics que veieu els cavalls Vesprals.- va dir l'Helena a en Harry mentre anava amb els de primer.

En Harry es va quedar una mica sorprès, però el final va ignorar-ho i es va dedicar a preguntar-se on podia ser en Hagrid mentre buscava un carruatge buit on pujar.

L'Helena va seguir a la professor Grubbly-Plank fins a un moll ple de barquetes petites.

-Pugeu a les barques de quatre en quatre, i seguiu-me!- va dir pujant a una barca i començant a remar.

Van quedar totes les barques plenes amb un moment, només una noieta rosseta i petita es va quedar sola, intentant fer moure els rems sense aconseguir-ho. L'Helena li va somriure mentre pujava i encantava els rems perquè es moguessin sols.

-Tu saps molta màgia, i ets molt gran, com és que estas aquí?-va preguntar la nena amb un fil de veu.

-Es que sóc nova, i també he de passar la tria.-va dir l'Helena, per després afegir.- Com et dius?

-Mery Brandon. –va respondre amb timidesa.

-Jo soc l'Helena Medina, encantada de conèixer-te. Ja saps a quina residència aniràs?

-No, què són les residències?

-Els teus pares no són bruixots, oi?- la Mery va negar amb el cap mentre se li envermellien les galtes- aquí a Hogwarts, ens separen per residències depenent de les nostres qualitats; n'hi ha quatre, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff i Slytherin.

-Quina és la millor? –va preguntar encara ruboritzada.

-Totes tenen les seves qualitats, totes estan bé menys Slytherin.

-Què li passa a Slytherin?

-Quan vegis la gent d'allà ho entendràs, no hi aniria per res del món, si em toqués anar-hi em tiraria al llac perquè se'm mengés el calamar gegant.

La Mery va obrir els ulls com unes taronges i va mirar a l'aigua tranquil·la del llac amb preocupació. La professora Grubbly-Plank els va fer ajupir i després de girar, van poder veure el castell.

Era alt, gran i majestuós, estava envoltat d'una balla gegant que no es veia ni on començava ni on acabava. Estava tot fet de pedra grisa, i tenia milions de finestres cobertes de vitralls de colors. Era una estranya combinació, entre l'art modern, el gòtic i el Barroc; que d'alguna estranya manera quedava bé, elegant i sofisticat.

Els alumnes nous van lligar les barques i es van encaminar cap a la increïble porta d'entrada de fusta massissa. La professora els va fer quedar a tots al rebedor, mentre la resta d'estudiants entraven al gran menjador.

Al cap de poca estona va sortir a buscar-los la professora McGonagall, i el va fer entrar a tots.

L'Helena no es podia creure el que veia, semblava que el menjador fos descobert, però semblava com si el cel fos més a prop, com si allargant la mà poguessis tocar les estrelles que ballaven sobre els barrets dels estudiants. Estava tot il·luminat amb espelmes, tot i que no per això hi havia poca llum, al contrari. Semblava que fos un migdia d'estiu.

Alumnes de totes les edats i amb tots els tones de pell i colors de cabell que pugueu imaginar, miraven la cua d'alumnes nous que esperaven davant la taula de professors. L'Helena va anar mirant els professors; el petit Flitwick, la severa McGonagall, el greixós Snape, la granota Umbridge, la rodanxona Coliflor...

Tota l'escola va esperar amb l'alè contingut que el barret, que la professora McGonagall acabava de deixar davant dels de primer, es posés a cantar.

Va cantar una llarga cançó que deia que tots els alumnes havien d'estar units, encara que no fossin de la mateixa residència, perquè s'acostava un perill.

L'Helena se sabia tota la cançó de memòria, així que no va prestar gaire atenció, fins que la McGonagall va començar a cridar alumnes.

-Abercombie, Euan.

Un noi amb cara d'espantat va avançar amb pas vacil·lant i es va posar el barret al cap; si no se li va enfonsar fins a les espatlles va ser perquè tenia les orelles molt grosses. El barret va reflexionar un moment i en acabat va obrir l'esparrac que usava com a boca per dir:

-Gryffindor!

-Brandon, Mery.

La Mery va avançar, i només de posar-se el barret al cap es va sentir una veu forta cridant:

-Hufflepuff!

Es va aixecar i va anar corrents a Hufflepuff enmig d'aplaudiments. Van anar passant els estudiants com si tinguessin un coet al cul, fins que la McGonagall va cridar.

-Medina, Helena.

Ella va avançar fins al barret, en Harry, en Ron i la Ginny li van somriure encoratjaforament, en canvi, l'Hermione li va fer una mirada assassina. L'Helena, encara indecisa es va acostar al tamboret i es va posar el barret el cap. Casi no havia tingut temps de pensar res quan el barret ja estava cridant la seva residència.

-Slytherin! –l'Helena no va poder reprimir un No! quan va sentir això, que va fer que tot el saló la mirés estranyada.

-Perquè m'envies a Slytherin? –li va preguntar al barret amb un xiuxiueig mentre tothom es preguntava perquè no se'l treia.

-Tens sang de Slytherin.

-Però si sóc filla de muggles, Muggles! Sisplau, posa'm a qualsevol altra, si vols fes-me fora de l'escola –va dir amb un to suplicant, que a causa dels nervis era tan fort, que segur que tot el saló la sentia- però no em facis anar a Slytherin.

Com si no hagués quedat prou clar el barret va tornar a cridar, aquesta vegada encara més fort: Slytherin!.

L'Helena es va aixecar, traient-se el barret i tirant-lo sense gens ni mica de compte sobre el tamboret, però enlloc de rebre els típics aplaudiments de la seva residència, va rebre aplaudiments de les altres tres, i només xiulets i insults per part de Slytherin.

Com que la taula de Slytherin era la del costat de la porta d'entrada, ningú va preveure on es dirigia. Ella va passar de llarg la taula de Slytherin, des d'on un Malfoy i un Goyle amb les llengües encara liles li llençaven mirades assassines. Quan va arribar a la porta, la va obrir i va sortir a fora, mentre la McGonagall cridava el següent.

L'Helena pensava que ara hauria de tornar a casa seva, i tornar a estudiar al seu institut, pensant sempre com hauria sigut si hagués seguit a Hogwarts, i no hagués hagut de marxar.

Un cop va ser a fora, sola, no va poder reprimir les llàgrimes. Va recolzar-se a la paret del costat de la porta, i va lliscar cap avall. Va abraçar-se les cames amb els braços i es va abandonar als sanglots i als gemecs.

Des de fora va sentir remor procedent de dins del saló, després va sentir la horrorosa i empalagosa veu de la Umbridge fent el seu discurset per a nens de cinc anys.

Sabia que al menys s'havia salvat d'un curs dur, ple d'acomiadaments, tortures i normes estúpides creades per l'Umbridge. Però per algun raó això no la consolava.

Aleshores, es va obrir la porta, ella va callar i es va amagar darrere una planta perquè no la veiessin, no volia haver de suportar un sermó per haver abandonat el saló i haver sortit de l'escola fora d'hores.

Aleshores, algú vora seu va dir _Lumos_ .No podria estar allà amagada per sempre; podia fugir amb la cua entre cames, o putejar els de Slytherin fins que la fessin fora a cops de peu. I tenia molt clar quina opció era pitjor per als de Slytherin.

Així que va sortir amb la vareta alçada (per si qui la buscava era de Slytherin).

-_Lumos!_

La seva vareta va il·luminar tot el que tenia el voltant, no sortia un puntet de llum de la vareta com a les pel·lícules sinó que tot el que hi havia a un metre i mig de tu quedava perfectament il·luminat.

Va mirar al seu voltant, però no hi havia ningú, va seguir buscant però els jardins estaven buits, no hi havia ni rastre de qui l'havia estat buscant. Va tornar a entrar, encara hi havia gent al gran saló, així que va entrar a preguntar a algun de Slytherin la contrasenya.

Va preguntar-li a un de primer despistat, que com que no coneixia a cap dels grans, no s'adonaria que ella era la nova, si tenia sort i no s'havia fixat en la seva cara. El nen de primer li va dir (noble nissaga) i li va demanar que l'acompanyés perquè tenia son i els monitors s'havien quedat xerrant i no volien ajudar a ningú.

No sabia molt bé com, però l'Helena tenia clar que havia de tirar cap a la dreta, i baixar per unes escales fins a arribar a les masmorres, i, un cop allà, seguir una mena de laberint, fins a una porta de fusta.

Allà va dir la contrasenya, i van entrar. Era tot gris, negre i verd. El terra i les parets eren de pedra llisa i penjaven tapissos verds amb gravats de plata de tot arreu. No tenien cap llum, però hi havia torxes a totes les parets que juntament amb la llar de foc recoberta de serps de pedra li conferien un aspecte tenebrós. Hi havia una lleixa plena de llibres sobre la sang pura i les grans nissagues de bruixots, i una paret amb fotografies de tots els antics estudiants ensenyant les notes dels GNOM amb arrogància. A la dreta de cada fotografia hi havia l'any apuntat amb tinta negra i una cal·ligrafia matussera.

No sabia si havia d'anar a l'habitació de noies de cinquè o de primer, així que es va esperar a les butaques de pell negra de la sala comuna fins que va arribar la Pansy Parkinson i després de clavar-li una mirada assassina li va indicar amb veu seca que aniria al dormitori de cinquè, que era la tercera porta començant per la esquerra.

El dormitori era senzill, hi havia cinc llits d'aquells individuals tan amples que semblen de matrimoni amb unes cortines verdes. A les parets no hi havia cap tapís, pel que semblava cadascú hi podia posar el que volgués, però aquell any només una havia tingut temps de decorar-ho amb un gran tapís amb un arbre genealògic semblant al de casa en Sírius. Però sense cap nom cremat. No era estrany que el primer dia de curs, les noies volguessin quedar-se parlant fins tard a la sala comuna, així que es va acostar a un llit del racó on hi havia col·locat el seu bagul, i després de rentar-se les dents al lavabo que hi havia i posar-se el pijama, se'n va anar a dormir.

**Si de cop hi ha hagut algun miracle, i estas llegint la meva historia, deixa un review, no et costarà res i em faras moooolt feliç. Encara que el review sigui per dirme que no segueixi escribint i que sóc molt dolenta ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Visca! Tinc algú que em llegeix!  
Sento no haver penjat el capítol dos dies abans, pero m'en vaig anar de colònies i no tornava fins avui, i vaig posar aquest dia contant que ningú comentaria... :$  
****Estic molt contenta de colaborar a mantenir mínimament activa la part catalana de fanfiction, encara que sigui amb una cosa com aquesta, ja probaré de currarme més el pròxim capítol :D**

**Merci a la xhappiness2 i a la LilaSnape! Per ser les primeres ****(i segurament les uniques) ****a treure's la capa d'invisibilitat.**

L'Helena es va despertar d'hora, ja que durant els últims dies s'havia acostumat a llegir de matinada. Es va fregar els ulls amb les mans, i els va obrir.

En un primer moment es va pensar que encara dormia, però després va veure que no, que estava de veritat dormint al fons del llac.

Al seu voltant era tot aigua, no sabia si atribuir la manca de llum a la fondària del llac o a l'hora, al final es va decantar per l'hora, perquè el seu rellotge corporal li deia que encara no eren ni les sis.

Es va aixecar, pensant en possibles explicacions pel què estava passant, al final, quan va veure una mena d'ull màgic amagat a les cortines, va veure que era una simple novatada.

Va fer un sortilegi escafàndric, com els que havia probat a l'hotel, i va sortir nedant. Quan la arribar a la superfície, va sortir i mentre feia sortir un raig d'aire calent de la vareta per assecar-se, va cridar.

-_Appropinquet Llit!_

Un cop el llit va ser a fora del llac, el va deixar assecant-se i se'n va anar a la sala comuna de Slytherin com si no hagués passat res, negant a les seves "estimades" companyes d'habitació el plaer d'humiliar-la.

Va banyar-se a la banyera del lavabo quan les altres noies es començaven a despertar i es dirigien a mirar una mena de ull enganxat a un telescopi que segurament debia connectar amb la "càmera" del llit de l'Helena.

Va sortir es va vestir i arreglar. Mai s'havia sentit gaire maca, perquè era molt blanca de pell i el seu cabell negre arrissat era indomable. I si la comparaves amb cualsevol noia mínimament morena i pentinada, ella semblava un fantasma. Però la va sorprendre molt, veure que amb una poció desenredadora molt senzilla de fer (tan que l'havia pogut fer a l'habitació de l'hotel amb una petita flama blava tancada dins d'un pot) els seus cabells quedaven com els dels anuncis d'espumes de cabell. I que la seva pell pàlida era molt comuna entre les noies de Slytherin, que encara tenien l'ideal de bellesa del renaixement.

El problema d'allò, era que o destacava per la seva pell clara amb gent de altres residències, o, destacava entre les de Slytherin per no tenir una mica de panxa i poc pit, com les muses del renaixement.

Tot-hi això, no es podia negar que fos guapa. Tenia la pell llisa i suau com un bebé, uns ulls grossos amb unes denses pestanyes negres i uns llavis gruixudets amb una forma preciosa. Tenia el nas petit i rodonet, com el de les fades i uns trets marcats, però dolços.

No era especialment alta, ni extremadament prima; però tot-hi això, tenia un cos envejable, perquè tot i ser la fan número u de la xocolata i els dolços, no havia de fer res per mantenir la seva planxa plana. Tenia els pits i les caderes arrodonides, i quan s'ho proposava, feia caure la baba a els nois amb el seu cos de model de banyadors.

Per això aquell dia es sentia bé, i tot i haver començat el dia al fons d'un llac on vivia un calamar gegant, es sentia optimista. Va agafar la vareta i se la va guardar dintre l'uniforme, mentre feia un sortilegi al bagul, que havia trobat al llibre d'encanteris de setè, que emplenaria de plomes els braços de la idiota que li intentés fer alguna altra novatada amb alguna cosa del bagul.

L'Helena es va dirigir a esmorzar, mentre les companyes d'habitació la miraven rancunioses, i pensaven en alguna manera de fer-li passar malament.

Quan va arribar al gran saló, no sabia on havia d'anar, mai cap alumne havia anat a una taula que no fos la de la seva residència, però ella no estava disposada a assentar-se amb els de Slytherin.

Però tots els problemes se li van solucionar quan en Harry i en Ron la van cridar per anar cap allà mentre l'Hermione feia una mirada furibunda.

-No hi pensava, que en Marc ja no hi és -va dir l'Hermione assentant-se i agafant una plata de torrades, progurant ignorar l'Helena- Que no hi sigui es notarà molt a l'equip, no?

-Segurament -va dir en Harry, que s'havia assegut a la cadira del davant-. Era molt bon porter...

-També estarà bé que hi entri saba nova, no?- Va dir en Ron.

De cop, fent brogit, centenars de mussols van entrar com una fletxa a través dels finestrals. L'Helena no va rebre cap carta, després de rebre tres exemplars, havia anulat la seva subscripció al diari, en canvi a l'Hermione se li va acostar un mussol gros i moll que portava un exemplar del periòdic profètic.

-Com és que el continues rebent? -va voler saber en Harry irritat.

-Sempre està bé saber què diu l'enemic-va respondre l'Hermione en to misteriós.

-I a més, per més que en Fudge ho intenti evitar, al febrer sortirà alguna cosa que ens donarà informació sobre en Voldemort. -va afegir l'Helena, amb el mateix to misteriós que l'Hermione, i ignorant el salt d'en Ron en quan la va sentir dir el nom de l'Innominable.

Tots la van mirar estranyats, menys en Harry, que tot-hi semblar sorprès va deixar de mirar-la estranyat per parlar-li.

-Com és que saps aquestes coses, igual que ahir amb els Vesprals?

-Diguem-ne intuició femenina. -va contestar ella divertint-se.

La professora McGonagall va començar a passar per les taules repartint horaris, quan va donar els horaris a en Harry, en Ron i l'Hermione es va quedar un moment mirant l'Helena, pero va passar de llarg sense preguntar. I va tornar al cap d'un moment amb un horari que li havia donat l'Snape després de llançar una mirada assassina cap a la taula de Gryffindor.

-Mireu què ens toca avui! -va rondinar en Ron-. Dues hores d'Història de la Màgia, dues hores de Pocions, Futorologia i dues hores de Defensa contra les Forces del Mal... En Binns, l'Snape, la Trelawney i la Umbridge, tots un mateix dia! Espero que en Fred i en George s'espavilin i tinguin enllestits aviat aquests caramels per fer campana...

-¿Ho he sentit bé? -va dir en Fred, que en aquell moment arribava amb en George i que es va encabir al banc al costat d'en Harry-. No em sé avenir que tot un delegat de Hogwarts vulgui saltar-se cap classe...

-Mira què tenim avui -va dir en Ron emmurriat, i va posar l'horari davant dels ulls d'en Fred-. És el pitjor dilluns que he vist en ma vida.

-Déu n'hi do Roneió -va dir en Fred mentre es mirava la llista d'assignatures-. Si vols et puc vendre regalat un toffee nasohemorràgic.

-Com és que els regaleu? -va dir en Ron amb recel.

-És que no et para de sortir sang del nas fins que et dessagnes, perque encara no hem trobat l'antídot, com tampoc hem trobat la manera de treure el color lila de la llengua amb els Perllongallengüa -va dir en George mentre es servia una arangada i picava l'ullet a l'Helena.

-Moltes gràcies -va dir en Ron de mal humor mentre guardava l'horari-, pero em sembla que assistiré a les classes.

-Parlant dels vostres caramels per fer campana -va dir l'Hermione mirant en Fred i en George amb cara de jutge-, no podeu buscar degustadors a través del tauler d'anuncis de Gryffingor.

-I això qui ho diu?

-Ho dic jo. I en Ron.

-A mi no m'hi emboliquis -va afanyar-se a dir en Ron.

L'Hermione se'l va quedar mirant fixament. En Fred i en George van fer una rialleta.

-D'aqui a no gaire parlaràs d'una altra manera, Hermione -va dir en Fred mentre s'omplia la torrada de mantega-. Aquest any fas cinquè, i no trigaràs gaire a demanar-nos una capsa de caramels per fer campana de genolls.

-Es pot saber perquè fer cinquè ha de comportar que vulgui un caramel per fer campana? -va demanar l'Hermione.

-A cinquè és quan et treus els GNOM -va dir en George.

-I què?

-Doncs que, quan s'acosten els exàmens, et cremes tant les celles estudiant que et quedes sense -va dir en Fred amb delectació.

-A la meitat de la nostra classe li van començar a venir mals poc abans dels exàmens. Es posaven a plorar i s'enrabiaven per no res... La Patricia Simpson es desmaiava cada dos per tres...

-A en Kennedeth Towler li van sortir butllofes per tot el cos -va afegir en Fred com si ho estigués veient.

-Perquè li vas posar pòlvores pica pica al pijama -va dir en George.

-Ai, és veritat, no hi havia pensat més. Fas tantes coses que sempre n'hi ha que se t'esborren...

-En tot cas, a cinquè pateixes molt -va dir en George-; això si vols aprovar els exàmens, és clar. En Fred i jo ens en vam ensortir força bé.

-Què vau aconseguir? Tres GNOM cada un, oi? -va intervenir en Ron mofeta.

-Si... -va dir en Fred sense avergonyir-se'n hem vist que tenim més futur fora l'àmbit acadèmic.

-Ens vam estar plantejant seriosament si veníem o no a fer setè -va dir en George amb to animat- ara que ja tenim...

Va fer-lo callar de cop una mirada d'advertència d'en Harry que s'havia adonat que en George tenia intenció de referir-se als diners que els havia donat del premi del Torneig dels Tres Bruixots.

-...ara que ja tenim els GNOM -va rectificar en George sobre la marxa-. Per a què els volem, de fet, els MAG? Però vam pensar que la mare no ens perdonaria mai que deixéssim l'escola abans d'hora, i encara menys ara que en Percy s'està portant com un gos.

-Però tampoc pensem perdre els temps aquest any. -va dir en Fred mentre abraçava amb tendresa tot el Gran Saló amb la mirada- Aprofitarem per fer un estudi de mercat i saber exactament què busca un alumne corrent de Hogwarts en una botiga d'articles de broma; en acabat analitzarem els resultats i ens dedicarem a elaborar productes en funció de la demanda.

-Però d'on penseu treure els diners per muntar una botiga d'articles de broma? -va voler saber l'Hermione, escèptica-. Us faran falta ingredients, material... I també un local, no?

En Harry va deixar caure la forquilla i es va amagar sota la taula, mentre en Fred deia:

-No ens demanis res i no t'enganyarem, Hermione. Va, George; si ens afanyem encara vendrem unes quantes orelles extensibles abans de Botànica.

-Perquè ho ha dit això que no els hi demani res? Podria ser que ja tinguessin uns quants diners per posar la botiga? - va preguntar l'Hermione mirant als altres.

-És una cosa que a mi també m'ha passat pel cap -va dir en Ron amb les celles arrufades-. Aquest estiu m'han comprat roba nova, i no tinc ni idea d'on poden haver tret els galions...

En Harry va veure que la cosa es complicava i va decidir cambiar de tema.

-Vosaltres creieu que aquest curs serà tan fort com diuen, amb els exàmens?

-Si -va dir en Ron- segur. Els GNOM tenen molt valor; compten molt a l'hora de buscar feina. A més a més, en Bill em va dir que, cap a final de curs, també hi ha unes hores d'orientació professional, que t'ajuden a decidir els MAG que et voldràs treure a sisè.

-Sabeu què voldreu fer, després de Hogwarts? -va demanar en Harry a en Ron, l'Hermione i l'Helena al cap d'un moment, quan s'aixecaven per marxar del Gran Saló i anar cap a classe.

-Jo no gaire -va dir en Ron, amb veu vacil·lant-. Pero una cosa si que...

-Què? -va instar-lo en Harry.

-Que ha d'estar molt bé ser un auror -va dir en Ron amb veu displicent.

-I tant -va dir en Harry amb fervor.

-Seria genial -va afirmar l'Helena.

-Però només ho poden ser els millors -va dir en Ron-. Has de ser molt bo. I tu, Hermione?

-No ho sé -va dir- m'agradaria fer alguna cosa útil.

-Ser auror és molt útil! - va saltar en Harry.

-Ja ho sé, però no és l'única cosa útil que es pot fer -va dir l'Hermione, pensativa-. Pensava que, si donés un impuls al PET...

En Harry i en Ron van evitar mirar-se als ulls. L'Helena es va despedir mentre els altres pujaven les escales i anaven a suportar la classe (també anomenada tortura) del professor Binns.

Ella, després de donar un altre cop d'ull a l'horari, va sortir als jardins buscant els hivernacles, on havia d'anar a fer classe de Botànica amb els de Ravenclaw.

Va veure dues noies de Ravenclaw anant cap a la banda esquerra del castell, així que les va seguir. Es van girar un moment, per veure qui les seguia, i de sobte l'Helena es va quedar parada, una d'elles era a la taula de Gryffindor aquest matí amb l'uniforme de Gryffindor.

Per cert, els uniformes eren una mica estranys, ja que per mostrar l'unitat entre els fills de muggles i els fills de bruixot, havien creat una mena d'uniforme mixte. Les noies anaven amb una faldilla negra i una camisa blanca amb l'emblema de la residència (també hi havia un jesei per l'hivern semblant als de "el internado" pero amb negre), tot-hi que l'Helena havia llegit a _Hogwarts la història_ que tradicionalment duien el logo de l'escola però que amb el temps la gent havia anat customitzant l'uniforme per mostrar la seva residència, per això, la gent duia l'emblema de la residència i alguns alumnes es posaven corbates de ratlles de la seva residència (que els bruixots trobaben un complement molt divertit, ja que els recordaven les corretges per gossos) o diademes o complements amb els colors corresponents. La part de bruixot era la capa que es duia a sobre, que enlloc de tancar-se tota com la majoria, i semblar un vestit, només es cordava per dalt i duia caputxa, i es podia veure tot l'uniforme de sota quan la duies. A més, les capes estaven forrades per dintre de pell de préssec, per l'hivern, i els alumnes se les encantaven perquè tinguessin el color de la seva residència.

De manera que per saber de quina residència era algú, podies mirar l'interior de la capa (o la caputxa) l'emblema del pit, els comlements; o mirar l'expressió de la cara: els que feien cara de tenir una merda sota el nas, Slytherin; els que tenien cara d'estar concentrats en els deures de demà, Ravenclaw; els que semblava que s'haguéssin perdut, Hufflepuff; i els que anaven confiats o feien cara a que els havien castigat, Gryffindor.

L'Helena va passar la classe de Botànica xerrant amb els de Ravenclaw, que després de mirar-la estranyats vint minuts pel seu comportament, una noia que es deia Lisa es va atrevir a preguntar perquè els parlava si era de Slytherin, i després d'aclarar que era la que s'havia emprenyat amb el barret, la van tractar com si portessin cinc anys anant a classe amb ella i dormint a la mateixa habitació.

Fins i tot, al final, després de resisitir el llarg discurs de la Coliflor sobre l'importància dels GNOM, la van convidar a una festa temàtica dels anys 50 (que després li van aclarar que era del 1850) que feien cada any per celebrar el principi de curs, i que aquell any, seria un ball de màscares, Com els de les películes de època, on les noies van amb vestits bufats i màscares d'aquelles de tapen els ulls i en nas li va dir la Mandy Brocklehurst, una noia molt simpàtica que també era filla de muggles i entenia que li estranyés aquell tipus de festa.

Un cop passades les dues hores, va haver d'anar cap a pocions, però a mig camí es va haver de parar.

-Eh, tu! Sang de fang -va dir en Malfoy amb fàstig.

-Que vols, sang pura -va contestar l'Helena amb el mateix to que ell. Mentre es girava i encarava un Malfoy amb la vareta aixecada.

-Encara no hem parlat dels caramels del tren, saps que soc delegat, oi? -va dir amb aires de superioritat.

-També sé que faci el que faci no em treuràs punts, i que si probes d'atacar-me m'hi tornaré.

-Ja és hora que et baixin una mica els fums! _Densaugeo!_

-_Protego! Levicorpus! _-va exclamar l'Helena.

En Malfoy va quedar penjat en l'aire pel turmell, i es va posar a cridar amb la cara vermella metre la Pansy Parkinson treia la vareta i apuntava a l'Helena, amb la pitjor mirada assassina que era capaç de fer.

-Si aparto la vareta per defensar-me, saps que ell caurà, oi? -va amenaçar-la l'Helena i li va agauantar la mirada fins que ella va abaixar la vareta.

Aleshores, va fer baixar a un Malfoy vermell com un tomàquet lentament fins al terra, i se'n va anar com si res, mentre tots els de Slytherin la miraven furiosos. Ella es va començar a plantejar si era per allò que el barret l'havia enviat a Slytherin, però encara que fos una borde amb la gent que odiava, això no la feia ni de lluny ser un monstre com els de Slytherin.

Quan va arribar davant de l'aula va anar a saludar el trio protagonista, però tot i que en Harry i en Ron la van saludar normal, l'Hermione li va dirigir una mirada assassina casi igual que la de la Pansy.

En Harry estava somrient com un babau mentre pensava amb la Xo, i en Ron es mirava l'Hermione preocupat pensant en si s'havia enfadat amb ell. L'Hermione anava fent mirades assassines a l'Helena fins que va dir amb un xiuxiueig amenaçador:

-Ja sé qui ets.

**Penjaré el següent capítol el dia 10 de setembre, i com l'altre dia, cada review vol dir penjar-ho un dia abans (ara ja no estaré de colonies :D)**  
** Un petonàs encantat per els/les molts/es lectors/es que tinc**


	4. Chapter 4

**He acabat el capítol abans d'hora, i com que m'aborria, el penju ja, encara que no siguem al dia 10. Avui tornaré a "parlar" poc, perquè torno a parlar a gent invisible! :D**

**Així que deixo el capítol per ningú.**

**

* * *

**

-Ja sé qui ets.

Però abans que li pogués demanar explicacions va arribar l'Snape. Van anar tots quatre cap al fons de la classe.

-No vull sentir ningú -va dir l'Snape en veu glacial mentre ajustava la porta.

Era una crida a l'ordre del tot innecessària, perquè, així que la classe va sentir que la porta es tancava, va imperar el silenci i hi va deixar d'haver bellugadissa. Amb la mera presència del professor Snape n'hi solia haver prou perquè la classe transcorregués en calma.

-Abans de començar la lliçó d'avui -va dir l'Snape mentre s'acostava a la taula amb majestat i els traspassava a tots amb la mirada- crec que no serà sobrer que els recordi que el juny vinent haurant de fer uns exàmens molt importants, en els quals hauran de demostrar tot el que hauran après sobre elaboració i utilització de pocions màgiques. Tot i saber que alguns elements d'aquesta classe són uns negats absoluts, espero que com a mínim aprovin l'examen de GNOM de la meva assignatura, si no voles que els faci palès el meu... disgust.

L'Snape va dir això amb els ulls clavats en en Neville, que es va haver d'empassar la saliva.

-Després d'aquest any, segurament, molts de vostès deixaran de tenir-me de professor -va continuar l'Snape-. En les meves classes de pocions de MAG només accepto els alumnes més bons, de manera que amb alguns de vostès no ens tornarem a veure.

Va fixar la vista en en Harry amb un rictus als llavis. En Harry li va aguantar la mirada, pensant amb macabra satisfacció en la possibilitat que després de cinquè no hagués de fer Pocions mai més.

-Abans d'aquest comiat tan anhelat, però, ens queda un any d'estar junts -va dir l'Snape en veu melosa-, o sigui que, tant si tenen intenció de presentar-se a les proves de MAG com si no, els aconsello que consagrin tots els seus esforços a assolir el bon nivell que sempre he exigit als meus alumnes de GNOM.  
Avui farem una poció que acostuma a sortir als exàmens de Graduació Nivell Ordinari en Màgia: el beuratge apaivagador, una poció que serveix per fer passar el neguit i calmar els ànims. Tinguin en compte que, si s'excedeixen en la quantitat d'algun ingredient, poden fer caure la persona que la pren en un son profund que pot arribar a ser irreversible, de manera que els prego que posin molta atenció en el que fan. -A la dreta de l'Helena, l'Hermione es va redreçar una mica més, amb una expressió d'atenció màxima-. Els ingredients i el mètode d'elaboració -l'Snape va agitar la vareta- els tenen a la pissarra -on van aparèixer escrits de cop-. Trobaran tot el que necessitin -va tornar a moure la vareta- a l'armari de material -i la porta de l'armari es va obrir de bat a bat-. Tenen una hora i mitja. Poden començar.

Tal com tothom havia pronosticat, l'Snape els va fer fer una poció que no podia ser més difícil i laboriosa d'elaborar. Els ingredients s'havien d'anar abocant a la marmita seguint un ordre estricte i en unes quantitats molt precises; la barreja s'havia de remenar el nombre just de vegades, primer en el sentit de les agulles del rellotge i després en sentit antihorari; i el foc on feia xup-xup s'havia d'esmorteir fins que li transmetés l'escalfor adequada durant un nombre específic de minuts abans de tirar-hi l'últim ingredient.

-Harry -va xiuxiuejar-li l'Helena, recordant el llibre- el xarop d'el·lèbor.

-Ah -va fer ell veient que se l'oblidava- Gràcies.

-La poció hauria de desprendre un tènue vapor de color de plata -va dir amb veu poderosa l'Snape quan faltaven deu minuts perquè s'acabés la classe.

Les pocions de l'Helena, la d'en Harry i la de l'Hermione eren les úniques que desprenien un vapor platejat. La d'en Ron treia espurnes verdes, i en Seamus mirava d'atiar desesperadament les flames amb la vareta, perquè el foc amanaçava d'apagar-se.

L'Snape es va parar davant d'en Harry, disposat a criticar-lo. En Malfoy es va acomodar al seient i va dirigir la mirada a en Harry. Però l'Snape, es va quedar parat mirant la poció elaborada correctament, i se'n va anar amb cara d'haver d'estrangular a algú. Va dirigir-se cap a l'Helena, pensant que en ser el seu primer any la podria criticar més que a cualsevol altre, i de pas comentar el seu mal gust a l'hora de elegir residència i la seva procedència impura.

Però en veure que també havia preparat bé la poció va descarregar tota la seva fúria contra en Neville, que encara estava afegint l'últim ingredient, i es va posar tant nerviós que li va caure tot el pot a dintre la marmita i va explotar.

-Els que hagin sabut llegir les instruccions, que omplin un gerro amb una mostra de la poció que han fet, que hi posin una etiqueta amb el nom escrit en lletra clara i que me'l deixin sobre la taula, que l'analitzaré -va dir l'Snape-. Deures: un pam i mig de pergamí sobre les propietats de la pedra de lluna i les seves aplicacions en l'elaboració de pocions, que m'hauran de lliurar dijous.

Mentre tothom omplia el gerro, en Neville va començar a guardar les coses, tement el xiulet que rebria quan la seva àvia sabés que li havia de comprar una altra marmita. En Harry estava content, però a l'Hermione no semblava agradar-li gaire que dos alumnes haguéssin preparat una poció tan ben feta com la seva, i estava una mica emmurriada.

-Què volies dir abans? -va preguntar-li l'Helena cansada de les seves mirades assassines.

-Sé qui ets. -va dir l'Hermione com a explicació.

-Aaaahh, i qui sóc? -va preguntar en to mofeta.

-No dissimulis, sé que ets adoptada, i sé qui es la teva mare. No probis d'amagar-m'ho, ja ho sé tot. -va afegir davant la mirada perplexa de l'Helena.

-No sóc adoptada, i la meva mare no és ningú que pugui fer que em miris així, diga'm de veritat què et passa, siusplau -va afegir-, no sé que he fet per caure't tan malament, però ho sento.

L'Hermione se la va mirar un moment reflexionant, i dubtant de la seva hipòtesi. Però estava convençuda que tenia raò, i se'n va anar deixant-la allà tirada, sense dignar-se a contestar-li.

L'Helena se'n va anar a dinar, sabia que l'Hermione estava enfadada amb ella, i que d'aquí poc en Harry estaria emprenyat amb l'Hermione i en Ron. I va tornar a arribar al Gran Saló dubtosa del lloc on s'havia d'assentar.

Tenia clarissim que a Slytherin ni s'hi acostaria, que de Hufflepuff no coneixia ningú, i que l'Hermione la faria fora de Gryffindor a base de mirades assassines.

Així que es va encaminar cap a Ravenclaw, saludant a tothom. N'hi havien que la van mirar estranyada, però la Lisa Turpin i la Mandy Brocklehurst li van fer un lloc al seu costat.

-Jo en portaré un de color cema que havia sigut de la meva rererebesàvia, és una relíquia familiar i m'ha costat molt convèncer als meus pares que me la deixessin fer servir. -va dir la Padma orgullosa.

-Estem parlant dels vestits que durem el dissabte -la va aclarar la Lisa-, el meu és nou, és de color blau clar amb uns brodats blancs preciosos a la part de dalt, i va amb uns guants blancs a joc. -va dir dibuixant el vestit a un pergamí que va treure de la maleta.

Aleshores la Patil va dibuixar el seu, tot i que no en sabia gaire de dibuixar i més aviat semblava que hagués dibuixat una campana amb un quadradet a dalt.

-El meu és daurat, de seda, amb volants vaporosos que sembla que flotin. - va dir la Mandy afegint el seu vestit al pergamí.- i el teu? -va preguntar a l'Helena en veure que no deia res.

-Encara no el tinc, m'heu dit aquest matí que hi hauria la festa, i es clar, no he pogut preparar res a la classe de l'Snape. - va fer l'Helena avergonyida.

-Doncs afanya't, que aquesta festa és la millor manera de lligar, i has d'anar espeterrant. -li va dir la Padma.- a més, sempre va bé que la gent tingui una bona imatge de tu gravada en la memòria, perquè així el dia que t'explota una marmita al davant i quedes socarrimada, no et recodren com la noia cremada. Sinó com la pibona de la festa. -va afegir fent cara de model.

-Ho tindré amb compte -va dir l'Helena servint-se una mica d'amanida.- tot-hi que espero que mai m'exploti la marmita.

-Encara que no t'exploti a tu pots acabar rebent, un dia li va explotar a un de Hufflepuff i va cremar tota la masmorra. -va sentenciar la Mandy- i sempre pot explotar una marmita en qualsevol moment. Com que els de Hufflepuff els costen les pocions...

-Per sort jo faig pocions amb Gryffindor.

-Potser no tens tanta sort, en Neville Longbottom va a Gryffindor, oi? -l'Helena va assentir menre recordava l'explosió d'aquell matí- Doncs, m'han dit que l'any passat li va explotar la marmita set begades, i que casi sempre li surten malament les pocions.

-Avui al matí també li ha explotat, però ha sigut per culpa de l'Snape.

-Ah, si -va dir la Padma- la Parvati, la meva germana bessona -va dir mirant a l'Helena-, ja em va dir que es tan cagat que li fa por l'Snape, i casi no pot ni parlar davant seu.

L'Helena casi li tira el plat pel cap en sentir això, però es va controlar i se'n va anar amb l'excusa que havia de preparar el vestit, abans que se li acabés la paciencia. Ella sabia de sobres que en Neville no era gaire bon estudiant, i que tenia una por increíble a l'Snape, però era molt valent, o més ben dit: es tornaria molt valent. I a més, odiava a la gent que criticava els altres a les esquenes per sentir-se superior a ells.

Va aprofitar el temps lliure per anar a la biblioteca a buscar alguna mena de conjur que li permetés fer servir em mobil, mp3 o el portàtil a Hogwarts. Perquè es moria de ganes de parlar amb la Clòdia (la seva millor amiga) i explicar-li tot.

Fins ara havia volgut guardar el secret, perquè tot i que les seves amigues s'havien llegit els llibres, cap estava tan obsessionada com ella. Exepte la Clòdia, amb qui de petites havien practicat el Wingardium Leviosa al saló de casa. Però sabia que si explicava a cualsevol d'elles el que li havia passat trucarien a un manicomi, fins hi tot la Clòdia pensaria que se li havia anat l'olla.

Però al final va tenir una idea, com s'havia cregut que la carta era de veritat, ella? Perquè l'havia dut un mussol!

Va còrrer a agafar un pergamí i va començar a escriure. Quan encara faltava mitja hora per futorologia va rellegir la carta per últim cop abans d'enviar-la.

_Estimada Clòdia, _

_Com ja deus haver suposat pel mussol, estic a Hogmarts!  
Quan vaig dir a tothom que anava a un internat anglès, tu ja ho vas dir, i encara que ho diguessis en broma em vaig espantar molt. Després ja vaig veure que no sospitaves res, però em vaig sentir malament per no explicar-te la veritat, per això t'escric la carta.  
No sé molt bé perquè, però tot és com als llibres, més ben dit: com al cinquè llibre. Tenim l'Umbridge, i la professora Grubbly-Plank està substituint a en Hagrid.  
Al tren vaig anar amb la Luna, en Neville ( i la mimbulus mimbletonia, xD), la Ginny i en Harry. Després van venir en Ron i l'Hermione, com ja t'imaginaves. I despres... vaig donar Perllongallengües a en Malfoy i en Goyle ;).  
La tria va anar malament, deixe'm-ho així, ara no em veig en cor d'explicar-t'ho. Però tot i així em faig amb gent de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Fins i tot els de Ravenclaw m'han convidat a una festa per celebrar el nou curs basada en un ball de màscares del 1850.  
Com que és el primer dia encara no et puc explicar gaire coses, a més tinc deures pendents (el treball sobre la pedra de lluna) i encara he de buscar un vestit d'epoca, o crear-lo; de tota manera necessito un disseny maco, millor preciós, com els que fas tu (indirecta ¬¬).  
Com que la tecnologia no funciona al castell (ja estic intentant solucionar-ho) no et podré dir res per SMS o pel face. La resosta envia-me-la amb aquest mateix mussol. :D  
Un ptonas magic!_

_Helena_

L'Helena va preguntar a la senyora Pince on era la mussolieria i s'hi va encaminar. Va agafar un mussol de l'escola de color blanc, que recordava a la Hedwig de les películes i li va donar la carta amb l'adreça. Li va demanar que s'esperés a tornar fins que tingués la resposta, però dubtava que el mussol l'hagués entès.

Aleshores, va anar cap al nord del castell buscant les escales que diuen a la torre de futorologia. Sabia que l'havien enviat allà perquè muggleologia i magimàtica estaven plenes, però tot i així estava contenta, perquè es moria de ganes de conèixer la professora Trelawney.

Com que era una de les signatures optatives, hi havia gent de totes les residències, menys de Slytherin.

Quan l'Helena va entrar, dubtant sobre on s'havia d'assentar, va rebre una inesperada invitació per part d'en Neville Longbottom.

-Hola -va dir timidament mentre s'assentava-. Tu ets en Neville, no?

-Si -va admetre ruboritzat- com saps qui sóc?

-Anàvem al mateix vagó al tren, -just en quell moment en Neville li va semblar veure que aquella noia despentinada del tren, era la mateixa que tenia al davant- però de tota manera sabria qui ets igual que també sé qui són la Susan i la Hannah -va dir mirant a dues noies de Hufflepuff-; en Harry i en Ron -ara mirava a la taula de darrere de tot-; la Lavender i la Parvati; i la Lisa i la Padma. -va dir acabant d'anomenar a tots els alumnes que ja havien arribat a classe.

-Com és que coneixes a tothom? Als Slytherin no us interessa ningú que no sigui de sang pura, no?

L'Helena no volia mentir, però dir que tot el seu món estava escrit exactament igual a uns llibres que havien predit tot el que havia passat, i que encara tenien dos cursos més de prediccions no era el tipus de resposta que podia donar, així que es va conformar amb una evasiva.

-Sóc a Slytherin, però mai en tota la meva vida seré una Slytherin. Segur que si a tu el barret t'hagués posat a Slytherin faries el mateix.

-Si, però el barret distribueix a la gent segons el seu caràcter, i és estrany que siguent com ets -va parar un moment mentre la seva cara quedava convertida en un tomàquet- t'hi posés. -va afegir casi sense aire i sense atrevir-se a aixecar el cap.

-Merci -va respondre ella sense atrevir-se a mirar-se'l- però a mi em va dir que tenia sang de Slytherin, i que no podia triar. Però el pobre barret ja es vell i no va veure que sóc filla de muggles.

En Neville era incapaç de mirar-la, de manera que va abaixar el cap i es va posar a fullejar _L'oracle dels somnis._

-Bon dia -va dir la professora Trelawney amb la seva habitual veu etèria i somiosa-, benvinguts novament a classe de Futorologia. Com es poden imaginar, durant les vacances m'he dedicat a seguir amb atenció la seva estrella i m'alegro enormement que hagin tornat tots a Hogwarts sans i bons... com d'altra banda ja sabia que passaria.  
Sobre la taula tenen un exemplar de _L'oracle dels somnis_, d'Inyigo Imago. La interpretació dels somnis és un dels mètodes més importants per endevinar el futur, i segurament entrarà a l'examen de GNOM. No és pas que cregui, naturalment, que aprovar o suspendre un examen tingui gens d'importància en una matèria com és l'art excels de l'endevinació. Per a qui és clarivident, els títols i els diplomes compten ben poc. Tot i això, el senyor director vol que facin l'examen, o sigui que...

La professora Trelawney va deixar la frase a mitges, per donar-los a entendre que considerava que la seva assignatura estava per sobre d'un assumpte tan sòrdid com un examen.

-Tinguin la bondat d'obrir el llibre per la introducció i de llegir el que Ímago hi diu sobre la interpretació dels somnis. Quan acabin es repartiran per parelles i faran servir _L'oracle dels somnis _per interpretar-se mútuament el somnis. Poden començar.

L'única cosa bona que tenia aquella classe és que no era doble. Quan tots van haver acabat de llegir-se la introducció del llibre, amb prou feines quedaven deu minuts per interpretar els somnis.

-Vols que comencem amb un de teu? -va preguntar en Neville per cavallerositat, esperant un si com a resposta. Per ell seria molt difícil confessar davant d'ella el seu somni de les estisores gegants amb el barret de mudar de la seva àvia que el perseguien intentant-lo partir per mig.

D'altra banda, l'Helena havia tingut un malson en què estava estirada a un llitet de bebè, en un soterrani fosc, ella era petita, debia tenir un anyet més o menys. Al principi era tot silencios, calmat, fins que va baixar una dona adulta amagant-se en l'obscuritat.

Quan es va acostar al llitet, va deixar un biberó a la cuneta, i es va quedar mirant l'Helena. Aleshores l'Helena li va veure la cabellera negra arrissada, els ulls grans de pestanyes denses , els llavis gruixuts i la pell blanca. Era ella, ja adulta, però clarament la dona del seu davant era ella.

La dona se la va mirar dubtant, però de cop va aparèixer una resolució total als seus ulls, va alçar la vareta i va tocar el nasset petit del bebè amb la punta.

Va mirar als ulls de la pobre criatura, mentre cridava: Obitus Per...

Un soroll fort i un esclat de llum van interrumpir el somni, i la van fer despertar de cop. Sota les aigues fosques del llac.

-És que casi mai m'en recordo dels meus somnis -va fer ella, però en veure la cara d'en Neville va recordar que al llibre deia que ell parlava amb en Dean sobre el seu somni de les estisores gegants amb el barret de la seva àvia-. Si no vols no cal que interpretem cap somni, per deu minuts que queden...

-Em... mmm... em podires dir... no ho sé, alguna cosa més... sobre tu -va dir l'última paraula amb un xiuxiueig casi inaudible. L'Helena no va necessitar mirar-lo per saber que les seves galtes estaven enceses.

-Bueno, em dic Helena Medina Valls, els meus pares són muggles i treballen de metges. Sóc Catalana, i fins ara mai havia estudiat màgia, -no va poder evitar riure quan va veure la cara de perplexitat d'en Neville- perquè al meu país no hi ha cap escola de bruixeria -va parar-se un moment a pensar en què més podia dir-. Ah, si, el meu aniversari és el 31 de juliol. M'agrada molt dibuixar, també m'encanta llegir, i odio a Slytherin.

En Neville encara tenia la cara baixada de vergonya, i no s'atrevia a contestar.

-Tu també em podries dir alguna cosa de tu -va dir amablament intentant calmar-lo- només sé el teu nom. -va mentir.

-Doncs... Tota la meva familia es maga, pero no m'en surto gaire bé amb la màgia, no com tu... -va afegir tornant a abaixar el cap- visc amb la meva àvia, m'agrada el Quidditch i odio les classes de pocions. I el meu aniversari és el 30 de juliol.

-Que vols que fem amb els nou minuts que encara queden? -va preguntar l'Helena amb un somriure.

En Neville es va quedar pensant, al cap de trenta segons l'Helena, farta d'esperar va propososar:

-Podriem inventar-nos algun somni, no?

-D'acord, ja veuràs que com més terribles siguin les interpretacions més li agrdaran a la Trelawney.

L'Helena va somriure mentre s'imaginava un somni que semblés una película de por. Alguna cosa, de nit, amb un gos negre, i perquè no; en un cemetiri.

-Vinga, començo jo -va dir divertida, i va posar veu misteriosa- Estava sola en un cementiri, la lluna plena brillava sobre el meu cap, quan entre les tombes vaig veure una silueta negra, que s'acosatava cap a mí, a poc a poc. Era un gos, negre com el carbó, amb uns ulls vermells i brillants. El pitjor no era la por de que em mossegués, sinó aquella sensació que hi havia en l'ambient: deseperació, neguit, terror, només podia sentir això, la felicitat i la alegria s'havien esfumat del món. Quan de sobte el gos va començar a bordar amb la mirada posada darrere meu, em vaig girar, i davant meu tenia tot un exèrcit de Demèntors que s'acostaven planant pel cel, escampant la desolació pel cementiri desert.  
El pitjor va ser, que de darrere una gran tomba, va sortir una cosa encaputxada, però no era cap demèntor, tenia la pell blanca i tensada, els ulls vermells injectats de sang i el nas havia desaparegut del seu rostre de serp, i havia estat substituit per dos forats foscos. La persona (si se la podia anomenar així) em va apuntar amb la vareta i va cridar: "Obitus per subitum". -va tornar al seu to de veu normal, després de la rialleta que va fer en veure la cara atemorida d'en Neville- I em vaig despertar. Creus que li agradara a la professora?

-Li encantarà -va afirmar obrint el llibre per interpretar el "somni"- el gos era el Lúgubre, que significa mort. La Lluna plena significa al cenit del poder -va dir llegint el llibre- el cementiri dignifica que passaran desgràcies, i els demèntor signifiquen la forces del mal. O sigui, s'acosta el cenit del poder de les forces del mal, que portarà mort.- va dir mentre acavaba de fullejar el llibre.- Però no hi diu res sobre la figura encaputxada amb cara de serp.

-Doncs és igual, traiem en Voldemort del meu somni, que ja té pro feina estant als d'en Harry. -va dir la frase sense pensar, inconscientment, i no es va adonar del que deia fins que ho va haver acabat de dir. L'havia cagat, ella no podia saber com era el Voldemort, i encara menys que en Harry somiava amb el que ell feia.

En Neville se la mirava atemorit, havia pronunciat el seu nom! Encara estava massa xocat per això per posar-se a pensar en el que havia dit l'Helena. Però aleshores hi va pensar, a què venia això? Tenia algun sentit?

Se la va mirar estranyat, esperant un aclariment, però ella només va ser capaç de tornar-li una mirada d'espant i se'n va anar corrents de l'aula, sense esperar a que s'acabés la classe.

* * *

**Adeu ningú! Merci per no deixar cap review! Ens veiem el dia 25 amb el seguent capítol, es clar que si deixessis algun review, ho penjaria abans...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Merci a la meva lectora preferida: LilaSnape!  
****I merci a tots els altres lectors inexistents, que no es volen treure la capa d'invisibilitat!**

**Us deixo un altre capítol, on, si us sabeu de memòria a vida i els anys a Hogwarts d'un personatge semblant a l'Helena no necessitareu llegir el següent per saber qui és la de la foto... INtrigats? (ja sé que no, pero igualment) **

**Dons per saber de què coi parlo, haureu de llegir-vos el capítol i deixar algun Review perquè el pròxim arribi abans de l'1 d'octubre!**

**Un petonàs màgic!**

**

* * *

**

Havia ficat la pota fins el fons. Com podia tenir una bocassa com aquella?

Havia de trobar una excusa. Podia dir que havia sentit en Harry explicant-ho a en Ron, però després hauria de inventar-se una altra excusa per dir què feia escoltant a la plaça Grimmauld aquell estiu.

I si deia que era bona Legiliment? O s'apartarien d'ella perquè no pogues llegir-los-hi el pensament?

Va seguir cavil·lant excuses mentre inconscienment seguia a la Mandy i a la Millicent cap a la clase d'Història de la màgia.

Per un moment va pensar en escaquejar-se'n, però va pensar que encara que en Binns no s'adonés de la seva absència, el de Slytherin la delatarien.

Va entrar a l'aula, i quan va veure que tothom era de Slytherin es va assentar sola en un pupitre del fons, i va treure un pergamí disposada a prendre apunts.

Però la classe va ser molt pitjor del que s'havia imaginat, i en menys de cinc minuts de la revolució dels Gòblins va deixar d'intentar fer res de profit, i es va dedicar a gargotejar el pergamí amb dibuixets de Hogwarts.

Li agradava dibuixar, dibuixar la vida que voldria, crear una realitat alternativa amb paper i boli (ara amb pluma i pergamí).

A casa seva havia omplert tota una llibreta amb les seves fantasies d'anar a estudiar a Hogwarts amb la Clòdia. Amb una barreja de textos, poemes, cançons i dibuixos, fins hi tot hi havia posat alguna foto retocada amb photoshop.

I va decidir que aquí faria el mateix, però amb la seva vida real a Hogwarts, com una espècie de diari. Amb cançons de Misery Sisters, textos que corressin per les pàgines i dibuixos i fotos amb moviment.

De manera que es va passar la primera hora plasmant el primer dia a Hogwarts al pergamí (que havia transfigurat en una llibreta) , després va explicar tot l'episodi del llac, les classes i el comportament de l'Hermione.

Va encantar-ho tot de la mateixa manera que el de Slytherin encantaven les notes que es passaven per la classe, i gràcies això els dibuixos prenien vida, i escenificaven el text, i un cop s'avorrien de fer el mateix unes quantes vegades es posaven a correr per la pàgina i a penjar-se per les lletres. Les quals cedien davant del pes i es doblaven com si fossin espaguetis.

Aleshores va arribar a la classe de la Trelawney, i a la conversa amb en Neville. Va anar analitzant cada cosa que havia passat a mesura que ho posava al diari. Quan va haver acabat només quedava un quart d'hora de classe, però no va tornar a pensar en excuses, perquè va veure que era impossible de justificar el que havia dit.

De manera que es va decicar a buscar al llibre d'encanteris un encanteri per modificar els records o al menys borrar-los.

Va anar passant les pàgines, fins cap a la 400, quan va caure en què hi havia un índex. Va anar-hi i aleshores ho va trobar: _Obliterar_

S'havia de moure la vareta casi imperceptiblement, fent un copet en direcció a la persona a qui anava dirigit l'encanteri. Mentre feia això s'havia de concentrar amb els records que volia borrar, i repetir-los mentalment mentre feia l'encanteri.

Posava que era un sortilegi senzill, però que requeria bastanta concentració. De manera que amb una mica de sort se'n sortiria amb en Neville.

Va començar a practicar el moviment de vareta i a pensar just en el record que volia fer oblidar. Però no portava ni cinc minuts de pràctica que es va acabar la classe.

Va anar corrents a veure en Neville, va pujar les escales buscant el quadre de la Senyora Grassa. Quan la identificar-la enmig d'aquell mar de quadres que cobrien totes les parets, s'hi va aproximar corrents.

-Puc entrar, encara que sigui d'una altra residència? -va preguntar a la dona del quadre.

-Sense la contrasenya, ni els de Gryffindor entren.

No va haver de pensar-s'ho dos cops per dir la contrasenya, ja que se sabia de memòria cualsevol contrasenya de cualsevol moment dels llibres.

-Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

La Senyora Grassa va empetitir els ulls i la va mirar acosadorament mentre s'apartava deixant a la vista un forat que portava a la sala comuna.

Estava tota decorada amb tapissos i banderes penjats de la paret de color daurat i magenta. Hi havia una llar de foc, envoltada per uns sofàs confortables i acollidors. Uns quants alumnes que havien vingut a deixar els llibres abans d'anar a dinar la van mirar estranyats.

-Hi ha en Neville per aquí? -va preguntar a en Percy mentre li passava pel costat.

-No pots estar aquí. -va dir amb un to sever i furiós- Surt a fora inmediatament, si no vols que tregui punts a la teva residència!

-Primer pots mirar si hi ha en Neville? -pensant en com seria de divertit veure la cara que farien els de Slytherin en veure baixar el seu contador de punts.

-Perquè? -va dir mentre arrossegava a l'Helena cap a fora.

-S'ha deixat una llibreta a la classe de futorologia- va assenyalar la bossa que portava, mentres en Percy l'empenyia fora del forat.

-Si m'ho dones ja li donaré quan el vegi.

-Gracies, però no cal, si no està aquí deu estar al Gran Saló. -va excusar-se amablement mentre baixava les escales.- Per cert, no t'oblidis de treure punts a Slytherin per haver-me colat a la sala comuna de Gryffindor!

En Percy va quedar-se perplex, mentre mirava com una noia de Slytherin demanava que li treiessin punts, després de anar fins allà només per tornar-li una llibreta a un noi. Des de quan els de Slytherin eren amables? I des de quan volien perdre punts?

Estava tant capficat amb això que no va pensar en com havia aconseguit la contrasenya, ni tampoc es va adonar, quan rebia un raig de llum el clatell i s'oblidava de què hi feia allà fora.

L'Helena va creuar els dits per haver fet bé el sortilegi mentre es dirigia al Gran Saló. Va entrar-hi tranquil·lament, fingint buscar un lloc entre les taules, i repassant de dalt a baix la taula de Gryffindor.

Els seus ulls es van trobar amb el d'en Neville, i amb un lleuger moviment de cap li va indicar que la seguís mentre caminava en direcció als jardins, on mai hi havia ningú.

Era molt senzill, només havia de moure la vareta i pronunciar una senzilla paraula; però era més complicat del que semblava, i només que deixés algun record que hagués d'esborrar podia fer que tot Gryffindor penses que ella era un Caballer de la Mort, o que estava en contacte amb ells.

Va anar caminant a poc a poc, fins que va arribar just a sota d'un arbre amb unes extenses branques que protegien la gent que es refugiava sota seu de les mirades curioses i tafaneres del castell.

Amb un moviment elegant es va girar, per encarar a en Neville. Es va apartar els cabells de la cara, i va intentar parlar amb tanta naturalitat com va poder.

-Et volia parlar de... -va parar un moment, s'havia capficat tant en l'encanteri que no havia pensat què li diria - la classe de la Trelawney, com que he marxat una mica abans no sé què hi ha de deures.

En Neville va veure que l'Helena volia dir alguna cosa més, però no la va pressionar.

-Em sembla que hem de fer alguna cosa de somnis, no m'en recordo... Ah, si, un diari dels somnis de tot el mes. -l'Helena va veure com els ulls d'en Neville es clavaven als seus, i es va entretenir mirant una filera de formigues que desfilaven pel terra humit.

-També et volia parlar de la raò perquè he marxat, és una cosa bastant personal, no ho hauràs explicat a ningú, no?

-No, no, però com és que has dit el seu nom? -va fer abaixant el to de veu.

-De veritat que no ho has dit a ningú? -es va assegurar ella mentre rebia una negació com a resporta. -Doncs, ho sento molt. _Obliterar! _

Va desaparèixer abans que en Neville s'hagués situat, deixant-lo allà sol i desorientat. Va guardar la vareta i va anar a la biblioteca per començar a fer els deures de l'Snape.

L'ambient de la biblioteca era de concentració total, mig Ravenclaw estava allà amb un silenci tan absolut que cada passa sonava exageradament fort, i cada cop que un pesat llibre es tancava feies un bot d'espant.

Enmig d'aquell mar de capes blaves i havia alguns Gryffindors i una noia de Hufflepuff amagada darrere unes prestatgeries; i per alguna raó no li va estranyar l'ausència de la gent de Slytherin a la biblioteca.

Va anar a agafar un llibre sobre transfiguració i va anar a assentar-se al costat de la propietaria d'una espessa melena castanya.

-Hola Hermione -va dir amb un xiuxiueig mentre s'assentava.

Tot el que va rebre va ser una mirada asessina a canvi.

-Però que et passa, es pot saber què t'he fet? -va preguntar picada de tantes mirades i tan poca explicació.

-Deixa de dissimular, et penses que fen-te la bona nena oblidaré qui ets? No sé què coi has vingut a fer a Hogwarts, però aqui no hi ets benvinguda. I no t'acostis a mi, o aniré a parlar amb en Dumbledore. -va dir tancat el llibre i aixecant-se.

L'Helena la va seguir mentre anava a tornar el llibre a la lleixa i va deixar el seu de camí.

-Però què li has de dir a en Dumbledore? -va exclamar l'Helena mentre sortien de la bilioteca.- Si estás tan convençuda de tot això, perquè no m'ho expliques, t'agrairia molt que em diguessis perquè m'odies. Si no t'és cap molèstia, per suposat. -va afegir amb sarcasme.

-No ho amaguis -va dir traient un anuari vell de la seva bossa i entregant-li.- I no provis de destruir-lo, perquè després n'apareixeran còpies per tota l'escola.

El seu to era amenaçant, i la seva mirada era letal. I al moment que l'Helena va alentir el ritme per mirar-se el llibre que tenia a les mans, l'Hermione es va colar dintre una aula fugint d'ella.

Unes lletres daurades decoraven la portada de pell marró: Hogwarts, 1968. A dintre hi havien tot de fotos d'estudiants de totes les residències, formant grups de treball, clubs de duel, equips de Quidditch...

També hi havia una pàgina marcada amb un punt on hi havien fotos de tots els alumnes ensenyant les notes dels GNOM.

Era divertit veure les expressions, el de Ravenclaw estaven satisfets, orgullosos. A diferència dels de Hufflepuff que alguns semblaven una mica preocupats i es negaven a ensenyar les notes. Els de Slytherin mostraven les seves amb arrogància tot-hi no ser gaire bones en general, i els de Gryffindor ensenyaven les notes rient, tant si eren bones com dolentes.

A primer cop d'ull res li va cridar l'atenció, fins que va veure una fletxeta feta amb llapis que assenyalava la foto de Slytherin. Va anar repassant les cares una a una.

De cop es va aturar, era impossible. El seu cervell va intentar lligar caps, però només hi havia una resposta racional per això. I es negava en rodó a acceptar-la.

**

* * *

**

**Avui no demanaré reviews, si vols el següent capítol més aviat deia'n un, sinò... Ens veurem el dia 1!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Aquí us (millor dir "et") deixo el següent capítol. Espero que us/t'agradi!**

**P.D.:LilaSnape, no cal que et preocupis pel que poses als reviews perquè em sembla que ets l'única persona que em llegeix, així que... xD**

**P.D 2: el lloc on posa *287* és perquè estic molt satisfeta de com he fet que l'història seguís el llibre, i a la pàgina 287 surt que l'hermione està contenta (massa per lo dels barrets) i que l'Snape no va a esmorzar. I l'història la clava molt amb això, i estic molt contenta de com m'ha quedat! (ia sé que és una cutrada, pro ma feia ilusió)**

**

* * *

**

El paper gruixut i groguenc semblava un mirall. Enmig d'aquell mar de cossos hi havia la mateixa cara que se'ls mirava a tots des de lluny. Una imperceptible diferència era l'única cosa que les distingia: el ulls.

La mirada negra i freda del paper era completament diferent a la que li tornaven els ulls grisos de l'Helena; una mirada atemorida, dubtativa i insegura.

L'Helena ja havia entès el perquè d'aquella semblança, però encara no era capaç d'acceptar-la com una realitat. Buscava incansablement una altra explicació raonable, una altra sortida que no la lligués de cap maner amb la criatura abominable que era la seva mare, qui encara la mirava des del llibret aparentment inofensiu que tenia a les mans.

Va passejar la mirada per les lletres una vegada i una altra, va assegurar-se que la fletxeta assenyalés directament a ella, i va comprovar que cap altre nom pogués pertànyer al del seu reflex de paper.

Però estava molt clar, hi havia tots els noms d'esquerra a dreta, amb una petita fletxa que assenyalava a la persona a qui corresponia.

Va tancar el llibre amb el ulls brillants de les llàgrimes que amenaçaven de treure el cap. I que no van tardar a treure tot el cos sencer, lliscant pels seus pòmuls com perles platejades.

Encara intentava convèncer la part racional de la seva ment de que havia trobat el seu doble, que tothom en tenia algun, i que ella l'acabava de trobar; perquè els seus pares mai li mentirien sobre un tema tan delicat.

Les cames la van portar a la mussoleria i casi sense pensar van escriure la pregunta, la resposta de la qual tan temia:

Sóc adoptada?

Va escriure els noms dels seus pares al revers i ho va donar a un mussol que s'havia acostat i li havia ofert la pota.

Mentre contemplava com s'allunyava planant pel paisatges de conte de fades que rodejaven el castell, un fúria subita li fa envair el cos.

Se sentia encesa, sempre havia sigut de la gent que lamentava les desgràcies de l'altra gent, i els ajudava, però sempre ho havia vist com alguna cosa externa, com alguna cosa que mai li podria passar.

I ara que s'hi trobava era desconcertant, tenia ganes de moure's, de cridar, de córrer fins a la fi del món i de desaparèixer, de trencar-ho tot, de saltar per la finestra, de quedar-se quieta i deixar la ment en blanc, de fer mal a algú, d'atacar a algú, d'assassinar a algú.

Mai havia tingut aquells pensaments, mai havia sentit aquella fúria, dins seu tot passava tan ràpid que no ho podia controlar, i casi no va ser conscient de com la vareta va aparèixer a la seva mà.

L'energia fluïa fins la seva vareta com si fos una part més del seu cos, tota la fúria s'estenia fins a la punta polida, emmagatzemant-se i acomulant-se dins del nervi de cor de drac que ja devia estar socarrimat.

No va dir res, ni una paraula, tampoc va intentar fer cap sortilegi no verbal, ni tampoc va intentar fer màgia. Però de cop, de la vareta va sortir una gran explosió lluminosa, roja com la sang, que s'expandia per tot el seu voltant, escapant-se pels grans finestrals, perseguint als mussols que escapaven esporuguits d'aquella llum.

Il·luminant cada vegada més, brillant tant com la seva fúria, i anava creixent, creixent, creixent...

Tot Hogwarts estava il·luminat amb aquell tètric far vermell. Era potent i brillant a tot arreu, travessava finestres, vidres i parets. Envaïa l'espai a una velocitat increïble.

Alumnes i professors buscaven l'origen d'aquella estranya llum, que feia semblar al sol de joguina. Les classes embogien, els fantasmes corrien amunt i avall i en Dumbledore somreia.

En Dumbledore es mirava amb els ulls aclucats la torre de la mussoleria amb un somriure al llavis, era difícil veure-hi amb tanta llum, però tot i així va poder distingir la silueta de l'Helena. Sabia que passaria, per més que desitgés que mai passés, era conscient que era només qüestió de temps.

Potser no s'esperava que amb dos dies ho descobrís, i encara menys aquest esclat de poder. Però tinguent en compte qui eren els seus pares no li estranyava aquell poder desorbitat.

Va agafar un pergamí, i abans de començar la carta, va escriure la direcció al revers: Azkaban.

**Pàg 287**

L'Snape va pujar a la mussoleria amb la carta que en Dumbledore li havia acabava de donar, ja li havia dit que no era per res especial, però que no volia espantar a ningú amb en Fawkes.

Però tot i l'excusa que ja era un mica vell per pujar a la mussoleria sense abans haver fet un bon esmorzar, l'Snape havia notat que la carta era important per algun motiu confidencial.

Però en entrar a la mussoleria va desviar l'atenció a un túmul de mussols que s'apilonaven a un racó. Envoltant alguna cosa que no podia veure.

Es va acostar al racó espantant els mussols tafaners que envoltaven l'Helena. Tot i que tenia les galtes i els ulls vermells i xops, els cabells despentinats i unes ulleres de campionat, l'Snape va reconèixer la nova alumna de Slytherin de cinquè.

Quan va veure el llibre que tenia a les mans ho va entendre tot. Encara que no fos cap secret i que tot l'equip docent de Hogwarts ho sabés, no s'esperava que ella tardés tan poc en descobrir-ho.

Ara sabia que la carta era només una mena de distracció per fer que ell anés a buscar-la. Va donar la carta a un mussol i va acostar-sa a l'Helena amb pena. Normalment, una alumna com aquella li hauria semblat escoria, però sentia alguna mena de compassió per aquella noia.

Potser era perquè li recordava a la Bellatrix "innocent" que havia conegut abans d'unir-se als cavallers de la mort, o potser era perquè per Gryffindors que semblessin no podia evitar tenir certa preferència als de Slytherin.

-Senyoreta Medina. –va dir amb una màscara d'indiferència i una veu freda.

L'Helena va obrir els ulls a poc a poc, estava esgotada, si no fos perquè sabia que era impossible pensaria que tenia una ressaca de cavall. Però la ment se li va aclarir de cop quan es va trobar els ulls negres de l'Snape mirant-la fixament, escrutant-la amb la mirada.

Per un moment li va semblar veure algun sentiment que no fos odi als seus ulls, però només devia haver sigut el principi de la seva fúria, que es va dibuixar a la seva cara just després de que es creuessin les mirades.

-No pot estar aquí. –va dir agafant-la del braç amb més força de la necessària i obligant-la a aixecar-se amb un gest brusc- està castigada, la vull veure demà al meu despatx just quan acabi les classes. I no es pensi que per ser el segon dia de curs seré menys sever amb vostè. –va afegir mentre l'arrossegava escales avall en direcció al seu despatx.

En veure aquells ulls alguna cosa l'havia posat furiós, havia vist que darrere l'aparència innocent d'aquella noia s'amagava un monstre, aquells ulls grisos que l'havien mirat eren despreciables, odiosos.

La va arrossegar pels passadissos, la duria al seu despatx, o millor amb l'Umbridge, qui podia utilitzar mètodes més severs sense interferències per part dels professors. Va girar a la cantonada i va accelerar el pas, encara pressionant el braç de la nina de drap que amb prou feines era capaç de seguir-li el ritme.

L'Umbridge estava davant d'ells, amb un somriure postís adornant la seva cara de gripau juntament amb un llacet rosa horrorós que duia lligat al barret.

-Què està passant? – va preguntar amb una falsa simpatia i un desig poc amagat de castigar.

-La senyoreta Medina ha passat tota la nit fora de la sala comuna, i me l'he trobada aquest matí en aquest estat- va dir mirant-la amb despreci mentre ella intentava recuperar l'alè- tirada pel terra de la mussoleria, ara mateix estava pensant en quin càstig es mereixeria.

-Si vol ja m'encarrego jo, que vostè deu tenir classe ara, no? –va dir amb un somriure molt menys fals i molt més sàdic.

-Em faria un favor, espero que sigui tant severa com ella es mereix que ho sigui. –va dirigir una mirada d'odi a l'Helena i la va tirar amb un gest brusc amb direcció a l'Umbridge com si fos una bossa d'escombraries de la que es volgués desfer.

-No pateixi, com ja es deu imaginar, a la conselleria ja m'havien informat que caldria mà dura amb els alumnes, i he vingut preparada.- va dir amb un somriure macabre que va fer que l'Snape casi somrigués.

L'Umbridge va agafar l'Helena amb molta menys força que l'Snape, però li va clavar les ungles amb tanta força que li va començar a sangrar el braç.

L'Helena internament va començar a recitar _Effectus Transitus._ Encara no s'enrecordava de res, però alguna cosa li deia que d'aquí poc necessitaria aquest sortilegi. S'enrecordava del llibre, que encara estava a la mussoleria, s'enrecordava d'enviar una carta, s'enrecordava d'enfadar-se; i després tenia un buit fins que s'havia trobat els ulls plens d'odi de l'Snape mirant-la.

L'Umbridge la va fer entrar al seu despatx amb un gest brusc i li va indicar amb el cap que s'assentés a la cadira.

-Vols te? –va dir amb un to més suau, amenaçadorament suau. – Què hi feies a la mussoleria?

Va preguntar mentre li posava una tassa de te calent a les mans.

-Vaig anar a enviar una carta. –va dir encara incapaç de parlar, i decidida a no veure te per por al veritasèrum.

-A qui? –va continuar l'Umbridge amb veu tranquil·la.

-Als meus pares.

-I com és que després no vas tornar a la sala comuna a dormir?

-No ho sé. –va contestar aguantant-li la mirada amb les poques forces que li quedaven- No me'n recordo.

-A mi em pot dir la veritat, perquè no va anar a dormir després d'enviar la carta? –va pressionar el gripau mentre despertava els gatets que dormien plàcidament als seus plats enganxats a la paret.

-No me'n recordo, ja li he dit. –va contestar l'Helena amb la vista nublada, sentia que s'estava a punt de desmaiar.

-Begui, begui, segur que l'ajudarà a recordar. –va dir l'Umbridge mentre obria un calaix i en treia un pergamí i una ploma.

L'Helena va apropar-se la tassa als llavis fingint fer un glop. Després la va deixar a la taula concentrant-se en no caure rodona al terra. I buscant la vareta per les butxaques dissimuladament. Però no la tenia, encara estava a dalt a la mussoleria tirada a prop de l'anuari.

-I ara, que recorda què hi feia a la mussoleria, i perquè no ha tornat a la seva sala comuna?

-No. –va contestar dèbilment, esforçant-se per no tancar els ulls.

-No digui mentides, li preguntaré per últim cop, que hi feia allà? –va amenaçar amb un to de veu una mica més fort.

-No me'n recordo.

-Doncs, aleshores agafi el pergamí i la ploma i escrigui: no rondaré per l'escola de nit.

VA agafar el pergamí i la ploma sabent el que li esperava i va començar a copiar mentre recordava el conjur per transmetre-li els efectes de la ploma a algú altre: _Transfer effectus._

No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.

Cada cop li feia més mal la mà, però copiava impassible, estava massa concentrada en no perdre el coneixement per pensar en allò.

No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré per l'escola de nit.  
No rondaré p...

L'Helena va caure en rodó al terra del despatx de l'Umbridge, qui va recollir la ploma i el pergamí tan ràpid com va poder i va córrer a buscar la senyora Pomfrey.

* * *

**JA sé que ha sigut molt curt, però com que ja ha començat el curs no tinc gaire temps d'escriure, ni inspiració perquè només puc pensar amb els merda exàmens que tindré d'aqui a res, i només soc capaç de contar els dies k keden pel cap de setmana i la llibertat amb les amigues.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon dia! **

**Avui estic contentíssima! Per fi una altra lectora (sisiisi! ja entinc dos!) s'ha tret la capa d'invisibilitat aquí a fanfinction (és que la cabrona (amb carinyu ehhh ana) m'anava dient que s'ho llegia i k stava b, pro mai ma deixava ni un comentari ¬¬). També estic moooolt contenta pk són barraques de Girona! I claroooo, ia me acuplat a casa d'una amiga i stic per allà fent el jilipoollles! ;D**

**AH, per cert, el capítol no m'agrada gens com m'ha quedat, pro tot el que diu era indispensable per continuar l'història. I al final, no sabia què li podia preguntar l'Helena a en Dumbledore, perquè totes les preguntes que se m'acudien deien coses que no podien dir sobre com continua l'historia, per això, podeu deixar les preguntes que volgueu que l'Helena faci en un review! ;D **

**I el dia 20 com a molt, seren contestades al nou capítol!**

* * *

CAPÏTOL 7

Els ulls de l'Helena es van trobar amb un ulls blaus que la miraven a través d'unes ulleres de mitja lluna.

-Què ha passat? –va murmurar incorporant-se al llit de llençols blancs on es trobava.

-La Senyora Pomfrey diu que va ser un excés d'esforços i emocions. –va contestar en Dumbledore amb un somriure. –Ja et trobes millor?

-S-si, -va dir l'Helena mentre es mirava la mà lleugerament vermella- No vull semblar mal educada ni res, però que hi fa aquí?

-Bona pregunta, però em sembla que tu ja en saps la resposta.

-És per tot això dels meus pares, no? –va preguntar suposant que tinguent uns oares que són cavallers de la mort i estan tancats a Azkaban, en el fons no era tan estrany que en Dumbledore hagués de parlar amb ella.

-Si. –va contestar en Dumbledore mirant-la, ella ja es preparava per un rotllo de dos o tres pàgines amb tota la història com en els llibres; però pel que semblava en Dumbledore no començava, així que va decidir començar ella.

-El que no entenc és perquè em van abandonar o donar en adopció a Catalunya, si no em volien tornar a veure em podrien haver enviat a Estats Units, o a Xina. Però no, i a més, no surt enlloc que la Bellatrix i en Rodolphus tinguéssin una filla –va dir pensant en els llibres de Harry Potter, encara de fet, ella no hi sortia, i de moment no havia passat pas desapercebuda. Potser la Rowling havia omès aquell "detallet".

Li picaven els ulls, tot era tan estrany, tan recent, li costava parlar-ne; es va fregar els ulls intentant fer tornar enrere les llàgrimes mentre es deia a si mateixa que allò no canviaria res.

-No m'agrada explicar-t'ho perquè sé molt poques coses, i casi tot són suposicions meves. Primer t'explicaré els fets.  
Tant en Rodolphus Lestrange com la Bellatrix Black (els teus pares) eren d'una família de sang pura, tota la família tenia poders, i sempre els havien educat dient-li que els muggles i els bruixots descendents d'ells eren inferiors. Com que els havien educat amb els mateixos ideals que defensava en Voldemort, com et deus imaginar, el ser bruixots poderosos i de sang pura, van entrar als cavallers de la mort.–va dir a poc a poc, esperant alguna mena de reacció estranya per part de l'Helena, però es va sorprendre en veure que seguia impassible- Pel que sé, hi van entrar just en acabar Hogwarts, el 1970. Van ser uns fidels seguidors d'en Voldemort i la Bellatrix un dels cavallers de la Mort més poderosos i més sàdics.

L'Helena no podia dir-li que tot això ja ho sabia si no lo volia explicar que tot el que passaria estava escrit en uns llibres muggles. Però es moria d'impaciència per saber què va passar.

-Els fets ja els sé: es van fer cavaller de la mort, va tornar bojos als Longbottom i va anar a Azkaban. No cal que m'ho expliquis tot com si no sabés res. –va dir tallant, sense ni pensar.

En Dumbledore li va sorprendre que tot i tenir uns ideals molt diferents, tenia un caràcter clavat al de la seva mare.

-Ho lamento molt, professor Dumbledore–l'Helena va baixar al cap penedida insultant-se a si mateixa per ser tan impacient, recordant que no podia tractar d'aquella manera el director de Hogwarts, encara que se sentís com si el coneixés de tota la vida- però es que estic una mica impacient per saber-ho tot. –va acabar amb el to que feia servir quan volia fer la pilota a un profe.

Impossible, no pot ser es va dir en Dumbledore a si mateix, però aquell to, aquell to era idèntic... no, no pot ser tota la lògica li deia que no podia ser. M'ho deu haver semblat va acabar concloent, mentre continuava l'historia.

-Aleshores, també saps com et van trobar? –va continuar, i després de rebre una negació per part de l'Helena es va aixecar.

L'Helena ja s'imaginava en Dumbledore representant l'historia allà mig, o embruixant les làmpares de la tauleta perquè ho fessin. Però, per sort, anava errada.

-Segueixe'm –va dir encaminant-se cap a la porta.

Va baixar del llit i va córrer darrere en Dumbledore movent-se com un ànec, ja que encara no estava del tot recuperada. Li rodava el cap, però l'emoció de descobrir com havia nascut i perquè l'havien apartada del món de la màgia la va ajudar a seguir endavant sense menjar-se el terra.

Va atrapar a en Dumbledore, que semblava immers en els seus pensaments i el va seguir a través dels passadissos.

Portava una estona intentant-ho veure com si ella fos un altre personatge dels llibres, sense mirar-ho com res personal. I havia arribat a la conclusió que tampoc li canviaria la vida, ningú ho sabia, i els seus pares no la farien pas fora de casa per no ser filla seva com havia pensat en un primer moment de confusió; mirant-ho tot de manera racional, la que podia fer que les coses canviessin era ella, enfadant-se amb els seus pares, deprimint-se o intentant recuperar els seus pares unint-se als cavallers de la mort, i tenia claríssim que ella no faria res d'allò.

Aleshores, mentre seguia mirant-se la seva història des de fora li va venir un pensament. Potser era per això, potser el barret havia vist que la seva mare venia d'una família de sang pura, amb la tradició d'anar a Slytherin. La va envair una tranquil·litat inesperada, tot i acabar de descobrir que era adoptada i que la seva mare era un boja psicòpata assassina, igual que el seu pares, no podia evitar que la tranquil·litzés es fet de saber que no era a Slytherin per culpa del seu caràcter.

En aquell moment en Dumbledore per fi es va parar davant d'una gàrgola.

-Bales Brunzidores. –va dir mentre s'obria una porta amb una espècie d'escales mecàniques versió maga.

L'Helena hi va pujar, imaginant-se com seria el despatx d'en Dumbledore, sentia l'emoció arran de pell, milers de fans pagarien milions per estar al seu lloc!

Quan van arribar a dalt, en Dumbledore va tornar a la realitat mentre obria la porta del despatx i la convidava a entrar. L'Helena es va quedar parada, mirant fascinada la gran sala on havia entrat.

Totes les parets estaven plenes de lleixes amb llibres estranys i aparells de totes mides, formes i colors, que feien sorolls estridents o treien fumarades de colors. Però el que li va cridar l'atenció no van ser ni les coses de la paret ni la taula que estava allà al mig enfonsada enmig de tones de papers i pilons d'objectes estrambòtics, sinó el gran ocell roig i daurat que l'estava mirant des del costat de la taula, darrere la qual hi havia tot de quadres d'antics directors de Hogwarts.

Es va acostar a en Fawkes encuriosida, sense para atenció al record que estava agafant en Dumbledore.

Acostumada a tractar amb gossos, li va acostar la mà a poc a poc i li va deixar mirar. Un cop en Fawkes va veure que la mà aquella no era cap perill, li va acostar al cap i va començar a amanyagar-lo igual que al lloro de la Clòdia.

En Dumbledore va esperar un moment, encara que Madame Pomfrey li hagués donat un calmant fortíssim, i una poció per aclarir la ment, l'Helena no podia estar del tot bé després del que acabava de saber.

Quan va haver acabat d'acariciar en Fawkes, l'Helena va dirigir-se fins on era en Dumbledore, i seguint les seves instruccions va enfonsar-se dins del pensiu fins aterrar en un camí de roca envoltat de bosc.

Al seu voltant hi havia una vintena de mags vestits amb capes negres i la mà dins la túnica, preparats per treure la vareta si s'acostava alguna amenaça.

En un moment, en Dumbledore va aparèixer al seu costat.

No li va dir res, ella ja ho entenia, una brigada d'aurors d'aquella envergadura només podia significar una cosa. A poc a poc es van anar acostant a la mansió Lestrange, un gran casalot gòtic degradat i brut.

En les èpoques més riques i esplendoroses de la família Lestrange, la casa havia sigut la enveja de molts habitants d'aquell poble, els vitralls acolorits i els grans i decorats arcs ogivals li donaven l'aparença d'un petit monestir.

Però durant la caça de bruixes, tota la família havia hagut de fugir amb totes les seves pertinences, i l'habitatge havia quedat abandonat, sense cap inquilí que es volgués instal·lar a la casa on les llegendes hi situaven bruixes malvades assassines de nens i destructores de les collites.

El que mai havien sabut els habitants del poble, era que la família seguia vivint en aquella casa, amb més luxes dels que cap d'ells podrien ni imaginar, però que un potent sortilegi, allunyava els curiosos d'aquella estranya vivenda.

Pocs anys després la casa havia sigut abandonada realment, i no s'havia tornat a habitar fins més de quatre segles després, quan en Rodolphus i la Bellatrix Lestrange s'hi havien instal·lat fugint de la conselleria, buscant un lloc on poguessin intentar fer retornar el seu Senyor.

L'Helena i en Dumbledore s'acostaven amb tots els aurors que la conselleria havia pogut reunir a l'actual residència del matrimoni Lestrange.

Encara que la pressió i el nerviosisme fos present entre el grup d'aurors experts, cosa no molt normal, l'Helena seguia tranquil·la caminant al seu costat mentre s'acostaven a la casa. En Dumbledore es mirava impertèrrit l'escena, només patia per la reacció de l'Helena, que esperava que les pocions de Madame Pomfrey suavitzessin.

Van entrar silenciosament a la casa, l'interior de la qual estava ampliat màgicament. Hi havia un gran rebedor de dos pisos d'alçada, amb una gran escala de marbre coberta per una gran catifa negra, que semblava els doble de gros que la casa exterior.

Sense dir-se res, ni fer cap mena de soroll, els aurors es van dividir en dos grups. Eren grups mixtes, amb homes i dones, gent més vella i gent més jove, però tots anaven coordinats com una sola persona.

El primer grup va marxar per un passadís a escorcollar el primer pis, mentre el segon pujava les escales. L'Helena es disposava a buscar pel seu compte el soterrani, però en Dumbledore la va aturar i li va indicar amb el cap que mirés cap amunt.

Encara que fossin invisibles i no els poguessin sentir, no es deien res, miraven esperant alguna cosa que tranqués el silenci.

PAM!

De cop, va sortir una porta volant i tot de fogonades van tallar l'aire del segon pis. En Rodolphus Lestrange va sortir d'una de les habitacions cridant i tirant maleficis a tort i a dret. I encara que fos un contra deu, el combat semblava bastant igualat.

Els aurors s'anaven apartant i anaven desplaçant la batalla just a sobre l'escalinata. Des d'on l'Helena i en Dumbledore tenien una visió perfecta del què passava. La batalla que al principi havia semblat igualada s'anava decantant en contra d'en Lestrange, que poc a poc s'anava debilitant, fins que el van aconseguir reduir i li van prendre la vareta.

Encara que des de sota les escales, coneixent el resultat final del duel,havia semblat poca cosa, els aurors van baixar esgotats amb cara d'estar molt agraïts de que tot hagués anat bé. Els altres van tornar del passadís uns minuts després.

El que semblava més vell, va sacsejar el cap mirant cap avall en senyal de negació. Va mirar-se un moment a un home dels que havien pujat a dalt, i va assentir.

-On està la Bellatrix Lestrange? – va dir amb una veu amenaçadorament suau apuntant al manyoc de cordes que era en Lestrange.

Els ulls petits i freds li van tornar una mirada freda, desafiant, però ni una paraula.

-No ho tornaré a repetir, on és la Bellatrix Lestrange?- va repetir l'home posant la vareta al coll d'en Rodolphus, i va aguantar-li la mirada sense pestanyejar. –Crucio!

En Rodolphus Lestrange va caure a terra, recargolant-se com un cuc entre les flames, cridant com un boig.

-Però què fan! Són de la conselleria! No poden fer servir maleficis imperdonables!- va cridar l'Helena escandalitzada sense poder apartar els ulls del cos del seu pare, que es retorcia sota espasmes de dolor.

-Nous mètodes legalitzats per Bartemius Mauch.- va dir en Dumbledore – suposo que ja deus saber qui és.

-S-ss-si... –va aconseguir murmurar l'Helena quan en Rodolphus va tornar a quedar-se quiet.

Per fi en Rodolphus va parlar. Tenia una veu greu i severa, amb un deix d'amenaça.

-Creieu què heu guanyat? Creieu que un bebè pot guanyar el Senyor de les Forces del Mal? –i va començar a riure, amb un riure fred potent i sinistre.

L'home qui l'havia torturat va tornar a aixecar la vareta, però ell no en feia cas.

-Torneu a escorcollar la casa, mireu dels ciments a la teulada! Ha de ser aquí! –va cridar mentre tornava a torturar a en Rodolphus.

En Dumbledore es va emportar l'Helena cap al passadís, mentre ella intentava no mirar cap avall. Encara que sabia que es mereixia allò i més, no podia evitar sentir pena en veure algú patint d'aquella manera.

Per fi, un auror va obrir una porta i va baixar unes escales seguit de prop per en Dumbledore i l'Helena.

Ella ja havia estat allà, havia viscut la mateixa escena des del bressol on s'inclinava la Bellatrix Lestrange. L'auror va llançar unes espurnes cap a dalt del passadís mentre s'acostava silenciosament a la Bellatrix. En pocs segons, van començar a baixar més aurors amb absolut silenci.

-Obitus per... –va cridar la Bellatrix apuntant a l'interior del bressol.

No va poder acabar la frase, que tota l'esquadra es va fer notar darrere seu i va començar un duel desequilibrat exageradament a favor de la Bellatrix. Un auror va caure a terra, i la Bellatrix encara estava perfectament, atacant sense pietat.

Però això va durar poc, perquè va arribar l'altra meitat del grup. Dinou contra un. Per estrany que semblés encara estaven bastant igualats. De cop un plor va interrompre la batalla.

Des del bressol un bebè de poc més d'un any va començar a plorar amb totes les seves forces. La Bellatrix ni es va immutar i va seguir lluitant, fins que de cop, la seva vareta va anar a parar a les manetes del bebè.

Va amagar-se darrere el bressol i li va prendre amb força, fent que la nena, que s'agafava amb massa força a la vareta anés a para a terra. L'Helena sabia perfectament que la nena era ella, i que aquella que l'acabava de tirar per terra sense ni mirar-se-la era la seva mare; ara, el que no entenia era: si els seus pares no l'havien abandonat a l'altra punta d'Europa, qui ho havia fet? Serien capaços els de la conselleria d'apartar a algú del món de la màgia d0aquella manera?

Poc a poc, va anar agafant consciència del què passava, tornava a sentir un col·lapse d'emocions dins seu, però ara no podia perdre els estreps, no, ara s'havia de controlar, tornar a mirar-ho imparcialment. Vinga, va, no pot ser tan complicat, això no canvia res, tu ja sabies que els teus pares biològics eren una merda. Bé van anar a Slytherin, no? I tampoc és res de nou, tu ja sabies que no et tindrien en una habitació rosa i et farien cares rares i et dirien que ets molt maca, calma't, calma't, calma't...

Per fi va recuperar el control de si mateixa, i va acabar de mirar com, per fi, reduïen lla Bellatrix i la lligaven igual que en Rodolphus. Una auror va agafar el bebè, i el va bressolar, fins que per fi l'Helena d'un any va deixar de plorar.

Tots els aurors van pujar les escales juntament amb la Bellatrix i la nena. Però quan l'Helena es disposava a seguir-los, en Dumbledore la va aturar.

Un remolí d'imatges van passar davant seu, fins que per fi, va tornar a ser al despatx d'en Dumbledore.

-Si, el bebè eres tu –va dir en Dumbledore abans que l'Helena li preguntés- en Rodolphus va negar que fossis filla seva, en canvi, la Bellatrix va acabar admetent que si que ho eres. La conselleria va donar-te en adopció, però les poques famílies que volien adoptar a algun nen es feien enrere quan descobrien qui eren els teus pares. Tant la conselleria com ells, pensaven que de gran series un cavaller de la mort com els teus pares, i no va quedar més remei que anul·lar-te els poders i donar-te en adopció a una família muggle.  
Però amb el temps, el conjur va anar perdent força, i els teus poders van anar enfortint-se fins que vas tenir el poder necessari per entrar a Hogwarts, i per això vas rebre la carta.

-I perquè ningú em va dir qui eren els meus pares! Havia de viure tranquil·lament fins que alguna foto seva sortís als diaris i, PUM! Tothom em girés l'esquena i jo no sabés perquè, no! –l'Helena no havia pogut evitar dir allò, sabia que no era culpa d'en Dumbledore, i que segurament hi havia un bon motiu, però de tota manera li entrava com una petada al cul que li haguessin negat els seus poders.

-Et volia estalviar tot això, en aquell moment en Voldemort havia desaparegut, els teus pares eren a Azkaban i al lloc on eres mai tindries cap problema.-va contestar en Dumbledore amb veu calmada. - i vaig pensar, típic error de vell, que no t'adonaries de qui eren els teus pares encara que vinguessis a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ja sabeu, un comentari amb les preguntes que li pot fer l'Helena! **

**Ah, i per cert! Mireu! Sóc invisible! (ja sé que no em veieu, pero ja us ho imagineu) És que l'altre dia anava caminant per la Ronda d'Alla i em vaig trobar un cartell percios a la botiga de capes d'invisibilitat. El cartell posava: Liquidació per trasllat, tot al 50% de descompte I ara, tatxan! Jo també tinc capa d'invisibilitat! :P**

FINS EL DIA 20!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquest capítol m'ha costat molt d'escriure, mai he sigut bona per tot això de les emocions i sentiments en els meus textos, i aquest fic era un repte també per mi per probar de fer-ho, i he descobert que costa molt més del que sembla.**

**Per cert, he trobar una oferta de capes molt millor que l'anterior... però veient que la LilaSnape se'n va comprar una i no se l'ha ni tret per deixar-m eun comentari em sembla que me la quedo per mi... :P**

**Espero que us agradi i que em perdoneu per tardar tan, i per què sigui tan curt, ja m'afanyaré més en el pròxim!**

* * *

-Si, es clar, era millor deixar-la viure contenta! Enganyada! ignorant! I sobretot és molt millor que visqui com una muggle, sense saber que existeix la màgia! Sense poder-la fer servir! – l'Helena ja no li preocupava res, simplement parlava, ho deixava anar tot, com si estigues èbria, però no d'alcohol, sinó d'emocions; de ràbia, de desesperació, d'inseguretat – I sobretot, quan per fi la noia s'alliberi del conjur que retén els seus poders, no li expliquem la veritat! No! Millor deixem que se n'adoni perquè algú li deixa de parlar! Si! Vinga! Callem tots, que no pot adonar-se de res! Que és massa tonta jove i innocent per poder saber la veritat! Perquè, és clar, ella segur que prefereix viure enmig de mentides! No?

L'Helena va para un moment per agafar aire, pensava que durant aquell petit instant en Dumbledore la pararia, li faria una bronca i la trauria del despatx a crits. Però no, solament la mirava amb comprensió. Com podia ser? Es va preguntar, Com gosava mirar-la després de tot el que li havia amagat!

-M'explicaràs perquè la Bellatrix em volia matar? O també penses que encara no estic preparada per saber-ho? –va dir recriminatoriament a en Dumbledore.

En Dumbledore es va prendre el seu temps en contestar, va fer un glopet d'una tassa de te que tenia davant i la va mirar amb ulls calmats.

-No t'ho explicaré, i no perquè pensi que no estàs preparada, sinó perquè ni jo mateix ho sé. Tot el que ens va dir la Bellatrix va ser sota efectes de veritasèrum, però en adonar-se que estava sotmesa a aquella poció va callar, i es va resistir. De manera que agrairia que et tornessis a assentar i et calmessis, i seguim parlant amb tranquil·litat, i un bon te calentó –va dir fent aparèixer una altra tassa i una cadira davant l'escriptori.

L'Helena sabia que no tenia cap motiu per estar enfadada, però la ràbia l'envaïa. En contra dels seus instints va assentar-se i va fer un glopet de te. Tenia el sucre ja posat, ben carregat, com a ella li agradava, i ben calent, com el seu cos demanava.

La va envair la calma i la tranquil·litat, estava completament segura que en Dumbledore li havia posat alguna poció al te, però enlloc d'enfadar-se agraïa aquest gest. Va fer un altre glopet, deixant que la calma s'extengués pel seu cos.

-Però hi ha una cosa que ens permetria saber més coses. –va dir en Dumbledore mirant cautelosament a l'Helena qui va abaixar la tassa i el va mirar instant-lo a continuar- T'agradaria anar a visitar els teus pares biològics?

La tassa va caure i va rodolar fins que la nansa la va fer aturar sota els peus rígids de l'Helena.

Va pujar el cap a poc a poc, amb els ulls freds, quiets en shock. La seva ment pensava en tot el que sabia d'ells, el seu pare era casi invisible als llibres, i la seva mare era... una boja psicòpata assassina. No podia evitar imaginar-se escenes en què hi parlava, envoltada de demèntors, i tenien aquella mirada freda, tètrica, i un calfred li recorria l'espinada, mentre se li acostaven. Va desfer-se d'aquella imatge i va mirar a en Dumbledore assentint amb el cap.

-Hauré de fer uns quants tràmits més, ja et faré arribar el dia i l'hora. Ara, descansa, que avui no has tingut un dia gaire tranquil, que diguem. –va dir en Dumbledore amb veu calmada.

-I les classes? –va preguntar ella recordant que a la escola que anava abans posaven faltes i avisaven els pares, però mai s'havia arribat a plantejar què feien en un internat.

-No et preocupis, ja me n'encarregaré jo. –l'Helena va assentir, i es va dirigir a la sala comuna caminant com una ànima amb pena pels passadissos.

Ara no sentia fúria, ni tristesa, però encara era incapaç de sentir felicitat o de trobar el costat positiu com feia sempre.

Va arribar a la paret de Slytherin i va murmurar la contrasenya, tot estava silenciós, aquella hora no coincidia amb cap de les hores lliures dels alumnes més grans, i tothom estava a classe.

Es va assentar a una butaca i va adormir-se mirant les flames que es movien i s'entortolligaven, amb una dansa interminable de colors roigs i daurats, els únics colors confortables d'aquella sala, els colors que ella hauria volgut que l'embolcallessin tota de dalt a baix.

···············································································································

L'Helena va obrir els ulls amb un mal de cap increïble. Se sentia com si estigués passant una ressaca de campionat. La sala comuna encara estava buida, i el rellotge de la paret era totalment incomprensible per ella, instintivament es va mirar al canell, recordant que s'havia tret el rellotge perquè al ser digital ja no funcionava.

Va aixecar-se amb el cos encarcarat, i un cop va estar incorporada es va dirigir al lavabo a rentar-se la cara i calmar-se abans de tornar a classe.

Es va mirar el seu reflex, tenia els ulls vermells, i les galtes plenes de llàgrimes seques que havien arrossegat el llapis d'ulls cap avall, creant unes ulleres negres sota els seus ulls. Tenia la cara una mica més xuclada que de costum, i la pell més pàl·lida del que era normal en ella.

També tenia tota la cabellera esbullada i voluminosa, i emmarcava el seu rostre dèbil i fred, remarcant la seva pal·lidesa.

Es va trobar que al mirall no hi estava ella, sinó que hi havia la Bellatrix Lestrange, que la mirava amb fàstic. Va aixecar el braç, i va donar un cop de puny a la cara de la seva mare, que ara només mostrava odi i repulsió.

Reflex del lavabo es va trencar, a cada fragment de mirall s'hi podia veure una imatge una mica diferent que al del seu costat, creant un efecte vitrall, que destacava el dramatisme de l'escena.

Un líquid carmesí va començar a brollar dels nusos de la mà blanca i es va anar estenent per la pica a poc a poc, obrint-se pas per la ceràmica blanca, fent corbes sinuoses i dibuixos macabres a la superfície.

Les galtes de l'Helena tornaven a estar molles, i les llàgrimes de tristesa queien mesclant-se amb la sang, i fugint per les canonades del bany.

Tot havia anat malament, res no valia la pena, els seus pares eren uns psicòpates, no tenia cap amic de veritat al seu costat, tota la seva vida era un mentida, ella era la viva imatge d'una assassina... L'Helena no trobava res de bo enlloc, tot era tan... desesperant i frustrant. Aleshores va veure un tall de mirall triangular que s'havia separat de la resta i havia caigut. Va allargar la mà i el va agafar.

I de mica en mica, se'l va anar acostant al canell, poc a poc, mentre la seva ment rememorava totes les coses dolentes de la seva vida, tots els seus errors, totes les coses que havia esborrat de la seva memòria per poder mantenir aquell somriure que fins ara l'havia caracteritzat, tot...

El fragment va tocar a la seva pell, estava fred, però ja no importava res, podia suportar una mica de fred, després de tot el que havia aguantat, no era res... Va pressionar el vidre i el va arrossegar, una vegada, i una altra, i una altra. Fins que va començar a perdre el coneixement. La imatge s'enfosquia, la ment s'aletargava, els músculs s'adormien. Tot s'apagava, en una perenne nit sense somnis.

...

En Theodore Nott va entrar a la sala comuna de Slytherin amb ganes de fer una migdiadeta abans de transfiguració. Entre que aquella nit no havi dormit bé, i la classe del professor Binns, estava que no s'aguantava. Però la seva sort no va millorar, ja que només entrar va veure el rellotge de la paret posant-li en cara que en deu minuts havia de ser a classe.

Tot cagant-se amb merlí i la seva barba va anar als lavabos a rentar-se la cara per provar de despertar-se un mica.

Però només obrir la porta la son el va abandonar completament. Sota un mirall trencat, enmig d'una trencadissa de vidres afilats hi havia una noia envoltada d'un gran bassal de sang.

Va córrer cap a ella sense pensar ni un moment.

-_Episkey, episkey, episkey... _–anava murmurant mentre passejava la vareta amb les mans tremoloses per les nombroses ferides del braç, no s'havia ni parat a mirar el pols, feia allò sense ni saber si tenia sentit fer-ho ara.

Va dubtar un moment sobre què fer, si avisar a algú o portar la noia a la infermeria ell mateix. I va acabar agafant la noia a coll, passant una mà pels genolls l l'altre per darrere la seva esquena, i va sortir de la sala comuna tan ràpid com va poder.

Va córrer cap a la infermeria, i, tot i portar un cos en braços anava bastant ràpid per les escales, però de tota manera encara tenia temps de tornar mirades reprovatòries als alumnes que el miraven malament.

Les gotes de sang encara regalimaven pel braç de la noia, deixant un rastre per les escales i els passadissos de Hogwarts, un rastre de tristesa, que portava des del lloc on havia començar el terrible succés, fins a lloc on tot acabaria, o no.

* * *

**El pròxim intentaré que no tardi més de 2 setmanes! Però recordeu, si us traieu la capa d'invisibilitat arribarà abans! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Millor tard que mai, així**** que aquí us deixo el capitol! Tingueu en compte l'esperit nadalenc de perdonar i tot això... :P**

**Espero que us agradi, i com que avui estic bastant ocupada amb un dinar familiar, no m'enrollaré gaire més.**

* * *

CAPÍTOL IX

Quan l'Helena es va despertar, es va tornar a trobar a l'infermeria, però ara al seu costat no hi havia en Dumbledore. Hi havia tres persones, que se la miraven preocupats.

-Ho sento! Ho sento molt... em pensava... no ho sabia... –va dir l'Hermione entre gemecs- és culpa meva... ho sento... –i va posar-se a plorar desconsoladament, mentre en Ron se la mirava sense entendre res, i en Harry buscava les paraules per consolar-la.

L'Helena va incorporar-se i la va abraçar, mentre li feia copets a l'esquena i murmurava un cop i un altre: no passa res, no és culpa teva. Fins que per fi, l'Hermione va calmar-se una mica.

-Els hi has explicat tot, no? –va dir l'Helena mirant en Harry i en Ron, que s'havien allunyat una mica, per donar intimitat a les noies.

L'Hermione va negar amb el cap.

-Gràcies –va fer l'Helena sincerament mentre buscava a madame Pomfrey amb la mirada, ja que, per primera vegada en bastant de temps es sentia saludablement no malalta.

La va veure feinejant per allà, i quan va adonar-se que s'havia despertat s'hi va acostar.

-Ja et trobes bé, preciosa? –va posar-li la mà al front i li va prendre el pols mentre parlava. També va aprofitar per mirar-se el braç, on les marques ja eren només unes fines línies blanques casi invisibles.

-Si.

-Doncs, ja te'n pots anar. I vés més en compte. –va afegir sense fer preguntes, aquella era una de les coses bones de madame Pomfrey, mai preguntava.

L'Helena es va aixecar del llit amb l'ajuda de l'Hermione.

-Marxem? –va dir l'Hermione a en Ron i en Harry dirigint-se cap a la porta. I van sortir tots junts sense dir res. L'Hermione ja s'havia encarrgat de deixar clar als nois que era millor no preguntar què havia passat, que quan arribés el moment ho sabrien, i també que l'Helena estaria susceptible, i que cuidessin el que deien. En definitiva, ells van preferir no treure tema, per si de cas.

-Has tingut classe amb l'Umbridge ja? –va dir l'Hermione finalment.

-No, em tocava avui, o ahir? No ho sé, però ja m'imagino com serà: –va aixecar les mans i fent veure que una parlava a l'altre amb veu de gripau- _bla, bla bla_ Si, professora Umbridge –responia l'altre mà_- Llegiu el primer capítol, bla bla bla bla, visca la conselleria, visca el senyor fudge, bla bla bla_ – i l'altre mà feia com si s'adormís.

-Clavada, però t'has oblidat del: _Guardeu les varetes per favor_. Ecs! No sé com li poden deixar fer de professora! –va posar cullerada en Ron.

-Si, i va dir que jo mentia... què sabrà ella? Ella no va veure com mataven en Credric, ni com en Voldemort tornava!

-El que compta és que hi hagi gent que et cregui, Harry, i saps perfectament que tard o d'hora tothom sabrà que dius la veritat. – va fer l'Hermione intentant que no hi tornés, s'havia passat tot el que duien de curs amb allò, no podia fer veure que no ho sentia com havia fet sempre amb les crítiques?

-Si, però ho has vist? Tothom pensa que estic boig, hi havia gent que no volia venir a Hogwarts perquè jo hi era! – l'Helena ja no se'n recordava del mal humor d'en Harry en el cinquè llibre, i es va desesperar.

-Si, ja sabem que la teva vida és una merda, però hi ha gent que està molt pitjor que tu. Així que què, has acabat? –va deixar anar l'Helena sense poder evitar-ho, no volia ser tan borde, però era tan irritant... – Ho sento, no volia passar-me, vinga canvi de tema. Quin dia és? Porto tants de dies fent horaris estranys que sincerament no ho sé.

-És dimecres. –va dir en Ron, que últimament controlava cada segon amb un compte enrere per les proves de l'equip de quidditch.

-Perfecte! M'he saltat història de la màgia! –va dir ella amb un somriure.

-Doncs t'has salvat d'una de bona, ara estem fent la trentena o quarantena revolució dels Gòblins.

-Estem fent la onzena, Ron. –va intervenir l'Hermione.

-No sé com es poden haver revolucionat tantes vegades, perquè lluitaven, pel dret a tenir un jardí sense gnoms?

L'Hermione es va empassar el "No, lluitaven pel dret a dur vareta, que no escoltes mai a classe Ron?" després de tant de temps ja l'avorria la frase.

Van seguir xerrant, sense rumb fix, passejant pels milers de passadissos del castell, tot semblava normal, o tan normal com podia ser a Hogwarts amb l'Umbridge per allà i en Hagrid perdut enmig de muntanyes plenes de gegants.

I així van seguir els dies i les setmanes, les primeres reunions de l'ED, les miradetes entre en Harry i la Xo, l'amistat entre l'Helena i en Theodore... Un moment, d'això encara no us n'he parlat, no?

Tot va començar una dia que l'Helena estava assentada a classe de transfiguració continuant el seu diari màgic. Feia mitja hora que la seva rata era una perfecta tabaquera amb gravats a la tapa, però pel que semblava la resta de la classe no se n'acabava de sortir, i la McGonagall no posava més feina. Així que estava dibuixant l'últim dia que en Harry havia vingut amb un somriure absent i la Lavender havia explicat que l'havia trobat pel passadís parlant amb la Xo.

Per la classe tothom estava intentant fer una tabaquera, però la majoria tenien bigotis o pèl. De cop en Goyle es va posar a cridar emocionat quan perquè havia aconseguit que la seva rata canviés de forma (encara que, sincerament, no semblava una tabaquera ni de lluny), la McGonagall va dirigir-li una mirada reprovatòria des de la seva taula i va tornar a submergir-se amb els seus papers.

Va ser aleshores quan tot va perdre tota la normalitat. En Crabbe, inspirat per els grans resultats del seu company va apuntar la rata i va intentar transfigurar-la amb totes les seves forces, i la rata va començar a tenir espasmes.

Cada cop es movia més i va començar a botar per la taula, cada cop més amunt, més descontrolada, ara saltava de taula en taula entre els alumnes mentre anava creixent i creixent.

Ja no es podia dir que allò fos una rata, quan va tornar a quedar-se quieta semblava més aviat un cocodril obès i pelut amb unes dents desproporcionades.

A la McGonagall no va semblar importar-li molt la rata de dos metres que hi havia al mig de la classe. Més aviat va semblar donar molta importància a què en Crabbe fos prou negat per fer allò quan l'havia de convertir en una tabaquera. I traient deu punts a Slytherin va començar un llarg discurs en to retret per renyar-lo per la seva incapacitat.

L'Helena fins ara s'ho havia mirat divertida, però ara que tenia la rata a una taula de distància i la McGonagall d'esquena a ella començava a patir pel que podria passar. Pel que semblava, la Daphne i la Millicent, que estaven assentades davant seu van pensar el mateix, i van sortir corrents dels seus llocs mentre cridaven com unes bojes anant cap a darrere la classe, on hi havia la porta de sortida.

Però tot i estar tan espantades van preferir quedar-se darrere l'Helena, mirant com continuava tot. La rata en sentir els crits es va girar i va quedar de cara a l'Helena, qui va treure la vareta i la va apuntar per sota la taula pensant algun conjur prou potent per deixar K.O. un monstre de dos metres.

La rata va grunyir i es va acostar a l'Helena, qui va alçar la vareta va cridar.

-_Petrificus Totalus_! –però la rata era tan gran que el conjur no va fer afecte, i el cap d'uns segons d'immobilitat va seguir acostant-se amenaçadorament a ella.

-_Reducto_! –va cridar la Millicent des de darrere seu, sabent que quan la super rata mutant hagués acabat amb els seu escut/Helena aniria a per elles. Però no tenia molta punteria, i el seu conjur va tocar a la vareta de l'Helena que va sortir volant de la seva mà i es va trencar per l'encanteri.

La rata va semblar notar que la seva víctima estava indefensa, i se li va llençar al damunt. L'Helena es va apartar d'un salt, però la rata va tornar a l'atac.

L'avantatge de que la rata fes pocs segons que feia dos metres d'amplada era que encara no estava acostumada al seu cos extra gran, i que gràcies a la mida desproporcionadament gran de l'aula, va poder esquivar-la varies vagades.

Però no per això va poder evitar anar a parar a la cantonada, on era completament impossible escapar del monstre. La McGonagall seguia renyant a en Crabbe, com si li anés la vida en allò, i no semblava ni adonar-se del que passava al seu voltant.

Els alumnes, un cop recuperats de l'espant, ara intentaven reduir la rata a base de tot tipus d'encanteris. Els _Animo Linqui _i els _petrificus totalus_ eren els que més se sentien enmig d'aquell mar de crits.

Però encara que toquessin a la rata, la seva pell gruixuda i les seves dimensions reduïen l'efecte fins a fer-lo casi desaparèixer.

L'Helena, finalment en un intent desesperat de alliberar-se d'aquell monstre que semblava obstinat en perseguir-la a ella va aixecar la cama i li va fer una patada estil Kung Fu al musell. La rata es va apartar una mica, sorpresa d'una atac com aquell, però no es va enretirar definitivament, si no que va tornar a l'atac més enfurismada que abans pocs segons després.

L'Helena ca clavar l'esquena a la paret, mentre començava a pensar que tot s'acabaria. La rata estava cada com més a prop. Cinquanta centímetres, quaranta, trenta, vint...

-_Lacarnum inflamarae!_ –va cridar un noi apuntant a la cua de la rata, que es va encendre com una metxa, i va anar acostant el foc a poc a poc a una rata espantada, que brandava la cua intentant desesperadament apagar les flames.

Va semblar que amb les flames i els salts de la rata, per fi la McGonagall va fer cas al grupet d'alumnes que intentaven advertir-la de la rata de dos metres, i amb un petit gest la rata va tornar a la seva mida anterior, i es va escapar corrents per un forat de la porta.

L'Helena va aprofitar la distracció per anar a buscar les restes socarrimades de la seva vareta.

-Però com pot ser que alumnes de cinquè, que aquest any heu de fer el GNOM no pogueu reduir una rata? Una simple rata? Deu punts menys a Slytherin per incompetents. I a veure si treballeu més amb les tabaqueres –va afegir mirant la majoria de taules on hi havia tabaqueres peludes i amb cua.

L'Helena es va mirar la fusta cremada, i el pèl platejat que feia que els tres talls de la vareta es mantinguessin units. No l'havia fet servir durant gaire temps, però no podia evitar tenir estima per la seva vareta. Va agafar els fragments amb compte i se'ls va guardar a la butxaca.

-No pateixis, segur que d'aquí res ja en tindràs una de nova. –va dir una veu darrere seu.

-Gràcies. –va fer l'Helena aixecant-se- No sabia que ara els de Slyhterin em parléssiu.

-Suposo que en el fons cap de nosaltres hauria volgut entrar a Slytherin si haguéssim sigut fills de muggles. –va contestar en Theodore Nott sense poder evitar somriure- Però si no vols simpatia Slytherin ja me'n vaig.

-Si no vols no cal, però m'agradaria saber què ha passat perquè de cop sigui digne de la gran simpatia Slyhterin. –va dir l'Helena mig en boma.

-De la gran i magnífica simpatia Slytherin –va corregir ell, seguint la broma.- I suposo què és per pur avorriment d'anar sempre amb la mateixa gent. Ara no et creguis que ets genial ni res.

-Sóc al menys prou genial per saber el teu nom?

-Nott. –va dir mentre el timbre sonava, i l'Helena s'acomiadava i anava a guardar les seves coses.

Poc a poc, es van anar coneixent. L'Helena ja sabia qui era el seu pare [N/T: Era un cavaller de la mort, l'Avery Nott] i ell pensava que ella era sang de fang, però cap dels dos treia mai el tema, sabent que només crearia problemes. I d'aquest "petit" incident, va començar una amistat estranya, en la que no es deien ni pel nom. Encara que en el fons era perquè a cap dels dos els hi agradava el seu. Theodore i Helena o Nott i Medina... era fàcil escollir.

* * *

**En el pròxim capítol... taxan, taxan... el ball de Ravenclaw... i alguna altra sorpresa... un review si el voleu abans de tornar a les classes! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Després de bastantes queixes, i altres coses (tortures d'algú de qui no en diré el nom ¬¬) per tardar massa per part del meu gran nombre de lectores... he decidit que us penjaré el que he fet fina ara, i després editaré i us posaré la resta, us va bé?**

**Per cert, a veure si endevineu què m'han regalat per nadal? "Un calendari per apuntar els dies per penjar capítol?" NOOO! Un aparell estrany per detectar la gent en capa d'invisibilitat! Així que ara que he descobert que puc mirar les visites, i comparar-les amb els comentaris... ja no un podeu escapar de comentar! Muahahahhahah! xDDD**

**I no us distrec més, i us deixo disfrutar del capítol (que creguda que sóc,no? :P)**

* * *

CAPÏTOL X

-Bon dia! –va dir l'Helena mentre s'assentava al costat de l'Hermione. Duia una carta muggle oberta a la mà i una expressió d'eufòria que no havia fet des d'abans que se li trenqués la vareta.

-A què bé tan bon humor? Que per fi l'Umbride ha trobat l'amor de la seva vida, i s'ha fugat amb el calamar gegant?- va preguntar en Ron.

-No, casi –va fer ella-, només he rebut noticies de la meva millor amiga muggle. Oh, torrades! -va fer l'Helena tota contenta.

_Preciosa!  
Si no fos pel mussol ara estaria trucant un manicomi perquè t'hi tanquessin. Però he arribat a la conclusió que algú tocat de l'ala no podria enviar cap carta amb mussol, però si imaginar-se que la rep, així que sent-te malament, deprimeix-te, plora! Perquè la teva millor amiga està embogint per culpa teva, per haver-la abandonat!  
Però com que igualment continues sent la meva millor amiga, o al menys la meva millor amiga imaginaria, t'he fet el gran favor de dissenyar-te el vestit pel ball de Hogwarts.  
És així amb la faldilla de campana, i les espatlles a l'aire, ja veuràs els dibuixos que he fet als altres fulls, en teoria és blanc, però com que seràs tu qui el farà (suposo que amb màgia... si no en tens per anys... ) pots posar-li el color que vulguis. Les sabates, el maquillatge i el pentinat te'ls deixo a la teva elecció (no et deixo el bolso perquè com en portis et penjo).  
Et diria que pengessis les fotos al facebook, però ets imaginària, i si no, a Hogwarts estic segura que no hi ha wifi (de fet, no t'hi aniria bé ni un ordinador), em conformaré amb una foto imaginària de tu amb el vestit.  
Per cert, això de que la tria va anar malament... no em diguis que vas anar a Hufflepuff? Ja sé que a tu no t'agrada, però ja veuràs que no són tan tontets com diu la seva fama, a més amb una noia com tu segur que guanyen la copa interresidències.  
Ah, hi ha una altra cosa imaginaria que et demanaré a canvi del vestit... Els autògrafs d'en Harry, l'Hermione, els Weasley (tota la familia, siusplau, siusplau, siusplau!), en Dumbledore, la McGonagall, en Hagrid... Ja m'entens, de tothom, no?  
Quan tornis a l'estiu, si véns es clar, perquè ets imaginària. Podràs portar-me els llibres de text? I la vareta?Ho vull veure tot! :)  
Un petó imaginari!_

_Clòdia_

_P.D.: Si ets igual que l'Helena de veritat, utilitza els teus dons per fer potingues per fotre l'Snape (que segur que li cauràs malament, i et voldrà criticar) i vacil·la molt a tots els professors dolents (igual que a la de socials!)._

-Però si n'hi ha cada dia –va constatar l'Hermione donant una ullada a la carta que l'Helena havia deixat sobre la taula, totalment convençuda que l'Helena li havia enviat un exemplar de "Hogwarts la història" a la seva amiga- Ball? no fem pas cap ball a Hogwarts.

-Els de Raven si, i m'hi van convidar com a Slytherin renegada.

-Perquè no ens ho havies dit? –va preguntar en Harry recordant que la Xo anava a Ravenclaw.

-No ho havíeu preguntat –va contestar ella traient-li importància- Igualment faig tard, va ser el primer dissabte de curs i no hi vaig poder anar.

-L'any que bé serà. I què fareu per Nadal? –va dir en Ron.

-Però si vam dir que anàvem tots al quartel de l'Ordre. –va fer l'Hermione.

-Merci per pensar en mi, eh –va dir l'Helena en broma, ja que ella tornava a casa per estar amb la família i els amics.

-Però si tu també vens. –va fer en Ron.

-No te'n recordes que ens va dir que tornava a Catalunya per estar amb els seus pares? –l'Hermione va contestar per ella, igual que a classe, per ella era impossible no contestar quan coneixia la resposta.

-Ah, si, ja no hi pensava. –va fer en Ron enfonsant el cap avergonyit.

-Però no podries venir algun dia? –va preguntar en Harry a l'Helena.

-Segur que em trobareu molt a faltar –va dir amb sorna- però penseu que des de finals d'agost, fins ara, no he tingut cap altre contacte amb els meus amics que aquesta carta. I m'agradaria aprofitar les vacances per estar amb ells –i per parlar amb els meus pares sobre la meva adopció, va afegir internament, intentant no perdre l'alegria un altre cop.

A l'altre punta del menjador, en Theodore es va aixecar i va mirar cap a la taula de Gryffindor, indicant amb el cap a l'Helena, que ja marxava cap a classe.

-Ho sento gent, he d'anar tirant cap a classe, ens veiem després- va dir l'Helena aixecant-se i agafant la bossa amb els llibres.

Es va acomiadar del trio i va travessar el menjador per atrapar en Theodore, que també havia agafat la bossa i estava pujant les escales cap a l'aula d'encanteris.

-Encara no entenc perquè no vens a menjar a la nostra taula. –va dir en Nott quan l'Helena va arribar al seu costat, just davant de la porta del menjador.

-Per res, segur que a tots els Slytherin els hi encantaria que hi fos, ni mals rollos, ni mirades assassines... –va contestar ella amb un somriure, d'acord que ell normalment no anava amb cap colla de Slytherin, però al menys es devia saber que els de Slytherin tenien uns quants perjudicis per la sang, a més, dos perllongallengüa i negar-se davant de tota l'escola a anar a la residència, no donaven una primera impressió gaire bona.

-Algun dia prova-ho, segur que no serà tan dolent com et penses. Si et coneixessin et tractarien bé i tot.

L'Helena va fer rodar els ulls, des que s'havien conegut, en Theodore intentava que li pugés l'autoestima, exagerant les coses, suposava ella, per por a haver-la de tornar a dur a l'infermeria un altre cop amb les venes tallades.

Com quan van fer les llistes de les ties més bones de Slytherin, que es va passar una setmana assegurant, que va sentir com deien de posar-la primera, però com que era filla de muggles la van posar al final. L'Helena no es sentia capaç de dir-li que no ho era, portava temps intentant-ho, sabent, que quan hi hagués la fuga massiva d'Azkaban ho descobriria, però mai trobava el moment oportú.

Es va adonar que s'havia quedat absorta, i que en Theodore la mirava estranyat.

-Si em coneixessin del tot, m'idolatrarien. –va fer ella divertida.- Hi ha coses de mi que fins hi tot a tu et sorprendrien.

-Doncs, sorprèn-me Medina. –va dir amb un somriure tort que era totalment Sytherin, però que a l'Helena li encantava.

Ella es va mossegar el llavi amb un somriure, amagant els dilema intern sobre explicar-li o no, i intentant reprimir les ganes de plorar. Era totalment irracional però cada vegada que hi pensava no podia evitar tenir aquell nus al coll, i els ulls humits.

-Secret per secret –va acabar dient amb un somriure trapella. Sabia que l'únic secret que tenia ell era que seu pare era un Cavaller de la Mort, i que no li podia explicar.

-Algun dia el descobriré... –va dir mig en broma mig de veritat.

-No ho dubto. Però estigues segur, que quan tu sàpigues el meu, jo ja farà temps que sabré el teu.

-Psé, no saps ni per on començar. –va riure, mentre accelerava el pas, perquè acabaven de girar una cantonada i van veure que no hi havia ningú fora la classe, o sigui, que el professor ja havia arribat.

-Pel teu pare, crec jo... –va murmurar prou fluix perquè una persona normal no ho sentís. Però de cop, en Theodore es va girar.

-Q-q-què has d-dit? –va preguntar amb la mirada desorbitada entrebancant-se amb les paraules.

-Que corris que fem tard, Nott! –va dir ella, ràpidament, agafant-lo pel braç i intentant arrossegar-lo cap a classe. Però no va poder, estava rígid i immòbil, mirant-la encara.

-Què saps? –va murmurar, per després cridar- Què coi saps!

Va tancar els ulls, va agafar aire. Un, dos, tres...

-Tot. Ho sé tot. –va dir ella a poc a poc, agafant-li la mà perquè es calmés.

Va començar a explicar, poc a poc, intentant no deixar-se res a part de l'historia dels llibres de Harry Potter. Va explicar-li que l'Hermione l'havia descobert, que s'havia descontrolat a la mussoleria, que l'Snape l'havia portat amb l'Umbridge, i després a la infermeria. Va fer veure que en Dumbledore li havia explicat qui eren els cavallers de la mort, i l'Innominable (li va dir així, perquè ara no feia falta cap altra motiu perquè s'enfadés) i que ella havia investigat pel seu compte, i havia descobert que els pares de molts alumnes de Slytherin havien estat acusats de ser-ho, el pare d'en Draco, d'en Crabbe, en Goyle, el seu...

En aquell punt, ell es va relaxar Era això, doncs, encara no ho sap. Va dir-se en Theodore a ell mateix, tement que ja ho hagués descobert tot, però sentint-se malament, perquè ara ja sabia el seu secret, però ella no sabia el seu.

Ella va acabar d'explicar-ho tot fins que ell la va portar a la infermeria, sense atrevir-se a mirar-lo, tement veure la seva cara, ja que s'havia passat tota l'estona callat sense dir res.

-Sento no haver-t'ho explicat, no sabia com dir-t'ho, ni com t'ho prendries. –va dir finalment l'Helena aixecant la vista de les sabates, que s'havien tornat molt interessants durant la conversació, però mantenint el cap una mica abaixat.

En Theodore era incapaç d'enfadar-se, l'entenia, va obrir la boca a punt d'explicar-li el que mai havia explicat a ningú, però s'hi va repensar i va tornar a tancar-la.

L'Helena preocupada se'l va mirar mossegant-se el llavi inferior, nerviosa, i si s'enfadava? I si li deixava de parlar?

En Theodore se la va mirar, els seus ulls grisos estaven clavats en ell, com ho odiava. Quan el mirava així era incapaç de parlar, no podia ni seguir el fil dels seus pensaments, tot el que podia veure eren els ulls grans brillants i càlids d'ella, els llavis de maduixa que tenia tantes ganes d'ajuntar amb els seus, aquell tènue rubor permanent a les seves galtes, i aquell nas tan petit i rodonet, que li feia agafar l'aspecte d'una petita fada com les que reposaven als aparadors de Nadal (N/T: A Bèsties Fantàstiques i on trobar-les, diu que les fades es fan servir per decorar, és una mica estrany, però m'ha fet il·lusió posar-ho :D).

L'Helena va contemplar absorta com en Theodore li somreia, sense poder creure's que s'ho hagués pres tan bé, fet i fet pera un Slyhterin, però... De cop, ell se li va acostar, li va posar una mà dolçament a la barbeta fent-li pujar el cap i mirar-lo als ulls. Mai s'havia comportat així.

-M'és igual qui siguin els teus pares, m'és igual si ets de sang pura o no, només m'importa qui ets tu. –va dir en Theodore clavant els seus ulls als de l'Helena mentre acostava la seva boca la d'ella, a poc a poc, assaborint el moment.

L'Helena no va saber reaccionar, es va quedar quieta, mirant com s'acostava, fins que els seus llavis es van tocar. No tenia gens clar què sentia per ell, el veia com un amic, però no podia negar que sempre que estava sola pensava abans en anar-lo a buscar a ell per passar l'estona que en anar a buscar algú altre. A més, era bastant guapo, i aquell somriures torts que feia...

En Theodore es va apartar una mica d'ella sense arribar a treure-li la mà de la barbeta, esperant la seva reacció. Es notava les galtes vermelles, però no eren res en comparació a les de l'Helena, que estaven enceses casi literalment, notava també el seu cor, palpitant entre les costelles ràpidament, amb alegria i nerviosisme.

L'Helena, amb una decisió i una empenta que fins i tot la sorprenien a ella, va abraçar-lo pel coll i li va fer un petó llarg i apassionat. Al que ell va respondre amb entusiasme.

I que hauria durat bastant més, si no s'haguessin sentit un cop de porta i uns llibres caient a terra.

* * *

**Crítica constructiva? Proposta de títol (és que el vull canviar, perquè el que hi ha ara és molt curte...) ? Felicitació? Sigui el que sigui que em volgueu dir, només cal clickar el botonet aquest tan maco de "REVIEW" i així m'animaré i potser no tardaré tant... ;)**


End file.
